Sincére
by Yumi Evans
Summary: Lily Evans entre dans sa dérniére année à Poudlard et elle est bien décidée à se venger des humiliations que lui a fait subir Potter... Seulement...
1. Chapter 1

Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews please...

J'ouvris mes yeux et sautait au bas de mon lit. Maman m'appelait en criant du bas de l'éscalier. Comme si elle pouvait pas monter et me réveiller en douceur!

Bon! De toute façon maintenant je suis debout. Hop, je descend l'éscalier en courant, d'ailleurs je râte une marche et m'ésclaffe presque sur le parqué du couloir, mais bon!

Je mange mes toast d'une main pendant que je passe en revue le courrier de l'autre. Rien que de la paperasse facture d'eau, de téléphone qui soit dit en passant sera suptiliser par mon adorable soeur qui a encore une fois passait des heure au téléphone avec son tout aussi adorable "Vernonichet chéri". Ce qu'elle peut me faire pitié celle-là! Je termine en quatriéme vitesse mon ptit-déj' et monte m' habiller il faudrait pas que je sois en retard à la gare, surtout pour ma septiéme et dérniére année dans mon cher collége Poudlard. Comme ça me tarde, de tous les retrouver enfin, ils m'ont tellement manquer. Un hiboux fait soudain irruption, je l'attrape au vol alors qu'il allait se scratcher sur les portes de mon armoire. Il hulule. C'est un oiseau magnifique, je ne le reconnaît pas, il n'appartient à aucune de mes amies. C'est étrange surtout aujourd'hui alors qu'on va se voir dans le train, pourquoi me l'envoyer maintenant. Le hibou continu d'hululer tranquillement installer sur mon épaule.

- LILY, FAIS TAIRE CET OISEAU!

Ah, la si douce voix de ma si adorable soeur de si bon matin. Je secoue légérement l'oiseau qui hulule encore plus fort rien que pour l' embêter! Naaaaaa! Pétunia est la personne qui m'énerve le plus sur cette terre! Ah oui! Elle a beau être ma soeur je la détéste quand même. De toute façon elle à toujours était jalouse, même quand on était petite et qu'on nous acheter des glaces, elle fesait tomber le sienne éxprés et elle la jouer aux sentiments pour pouvoir avoir la mienne! Ah! Ce que je la détéste! Grrrrrr! Bon je reviens à la réalité et commence à lire la lettre que j'avais dans les mains:

Ma trés chére Lily_ (Au moins c'est poli)_

Je t'écris sans raison seulement parce que tu me manques. Il me tarde déja de te revoir tout à l'heure dans le train. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as _Et bla bla et bla bla Et bla bla bla..._Je taime_...Bla bla bla bla bla_

Sincérement

James Potter

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, Pétunia n'est rien à côté de lui! James Potter... est la personne que je DETESTE le PLUS sur cette planéte, non sur cette galaxie, et au delà! Il est prétentieux, imbus de sa personne, arrogant trop fier et PAS DRÔLE DU TOUT et c'est un maraudeur pour parfaire le tableau! Mais cette année je suis la préféte en chef et je vais me venger de toutes ces années où il m'a demander de sortir avec lui. Accroche-toi à tes baskets Potter, car je te garantie que tu n'est pas prés d'oublier l'année que tu vas passer.

-Lil' dépêche-toi chérie, on part dans cinq minutes. chantonne papa au bas de l'éscalier.

Il me tarde déja d'être à Poudlard!


	2. Chapter 2: Enfin les adieux

Voila la suite en éspérant qu'elle vous plaise, bonne lecture!

Enfin...les adieux!

Bon, c'est l'heure. Je roule en boule la lettre et l'envoie rejoindre ces 22 copines au fond de ma poubelle. Je ferme la fenêtre et vérifie rapidement que j'ai toutes mes affaires.

Baguette, j'ai!

Mes 10 livres de cour, voyons 1,2, 3, bon bref c'est bon, j'ai!

Bon, on va dire que j'ai tout !

Je commence à traîner ma lourde, trés lourde, trés trés lourde valise dans le couloir. Evidemment c'est plus dur sans magie! Et pour avoir une peu d'aide?...Je peux toujours courir c'est ça? Parents indignes!

J'arrive enfin au bas de l' éscalier avec ma valise. Miracle! Maman me prend dans ses bras et me murmure un "bon voyage à l'oreille".

Ah! Et il y a Pétunia aussi. Je la regarde, la pauvre n'a vraiment rien pour elle, elle est trop grande, trop maigre, elle a des dents de cheval et en bref je trouve qu'il y a une ressemblence avec cette girafe que j'ai vue l'autre fois au zoo, ouais ça doit être ça! Y'a un air...! Maman joue des coudes et Pétu finit par s'avancer. Elle ne me touche même pas, pensez-vous, elle risque d'être contaminer... Et elle me lance "Chiao" d'un air hautain.

"Au revoir, ma _chére_ soeur, vous allez me manquez durant cette _longue_ année passer _loin_ de vous..." Non en fait pas du tout et c'est pour ça que je m'en vais sans rien dire. Bon voila maintenant que je suis dans la voiture, qu'est-ce que je fais? J'ai horreur de rester sans rien faire. Je met la musique et zappe pour trouver quelque chose de potable. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire Quidditch je suis devant la gare. Je serre papa dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir. Je lui souffle "Je vous écrirais, tout se passera trés bien", puis j'ai le droit aux petites recommendations d'usage genre, "Sois sage", "Ne te couche pas trop tard", "travaille bien" et pour finir obtient la palme de la longévitée, conseiller sept années de suite "Fais doucement avec les garçons...", mon troisiéme oeuil s'est ouvert, celui-là je l'avais vu venir! C'est ma prof de divination qui va être contente!

Il était temps je finis par monter dans le train et je trouve rapidemment mon compartiment vide. Au bout de sept ans on a ses petites abitudes... Je pose mes affaires comme ça on me le piquera pas et je pars en quête de mes amies. Sur le chemin je croise Amos Diggory capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle avec sa petite amie, ils sont trop chou ces deux là!

Et aussi oh rage oh déséspoir! Potter! Nullepart où se cacher... Trop tard...

-Salut Evans! Tu m'as manquer tu sais!

Au secour!

-Bonjour Potter, tu veux bien me laisser passer?

-Seulement si t'accepte de sortir avec moi.

Au secour, il recommence!

Je répond "-non merci" et lui force le passage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire qu'un maraudeur? Rien! Oh, ben en fait si, deux maraudeurs. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve prise en sandwitch entre Potter et Black! L'horreur intégrale!

-Alors Cornedrue tu t'es encore pris un vent on dirait. Fait Sirius.

J'en profite pour m'éclipser.

Lâcher une petite review au passage! Merci!

Réponse aux reviews:

Drudrue: Merci! Voila la suite! Sinon la romance entre James et Lily risque d'être un peu longue à arriver, pas avant le 5éme chap! Par contre, pour les reviews anonyme, c'est sympa de me l'avoir dit, je pense avoir régler le probléme, c'est ma premiére fic et le site est en Anglais et je suis pas spécialement doué, autant te dire que c'est un vrai

casse-tête! Voila, voila! En tout cas merci beaucoups de ta review parce que tu as entiérement raison, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews !

Parker 13: Contente que tu apprécie! Merci pour la review et en éspérant que la suite te plaise...

Sadesirius: Merci! Merci! C'est sympa! En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise! Et voila la suite! J'éspére que ça te plaira et encore merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir!


	3. Chapter 3 Distance réglementaire

Ce chapitre est surtout déscriptif, je présente mes persos inventer. J'attend vos reviews!

Ouf. Voilà une bonne chose de faite: mettre de la DISTANCE entre moi et Potter! il n'a pas beaucoups changer, il est toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux. Je le détéste. Ah tien voilà Alice. Et elle discute avec... Franck Londubat ! Tiens, c'est nouveau ça! Et pourquoi je suis toujours la dérniere informer de ce genre de chose! Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais enfin...

- Salut Alice!

Alice est trés gentille et elle est aussi à Gryfondor. J'aime bien parler avec elle, elle est trés mature pour son âge. Elle est un peu enrobée mais je trouve que cela lui va trés bien comme ça. Elle a la peau blanche et de grand yeux maron foncé.

- Salut Lily, comment se sont passées tes vacances

- J'ai déja vu pire! répondis-je. Tu n'aurais pas vu Sonya et Amélie?

- A mon avis elle doivent être à l'avant du train.

C'est ainsi que je continue vers l'avant du train. Bon j'en ai marre de chercher. Mais comme ce sont mes meilleures amies je suis obligée de faire un effort. Allez Lil' Vas y!

Ah! Les voila! Sonya court vers moi. Non ralenti! Sonyaaaaaaaa! _Boum. _Je me reléve péniblement! La honte! Sonya en a pris un coup! C'est de sa faute aussi ! Elle le sait que ça glisse ici!

Sonya Wayllence est la plus jeune de nous trois. Je l'ai connu en deuxiéme année. Elle est petite et maigre, elle a les yeux noir trés perçants et ses cheveux châtin sont long et trés raide. C'est une vraie boule de nerfs! Dés le matin elle fait des bonds. Elle est trés séche et parfois comme elle le dit elle même "ses nerfs la bouffent". Mais elle est trés gentille... Et aussi, un peu _hum_ bizarre...

Quand à Amélie, Amélie Hikarie, je l'ai connu peu de temps aprés Sonya. Elle est gentille, et elle est aussi trés jolie avec ses grand yeux bleu et ses cheveux noir ondulés coupés aux carré au niveau des épaules. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur quoi qu'il arrive. Elle est trés positive et trouve toujours les mots qui réconfortent. ça me fait drôlement plaisir de les retrouver toute les deux, bien sûr nous nous sommes écrite, mais ce n'est pas la même chose! Efusion de joie, câlin général! Sortez les mouchoirs! Maintenant faut qu'on retrouve notre compartiement. J'ai mal aux jambes! Mais bon! Go! Pourvu qu'on tombe pas encore sur ce satané Potter. Je prie intérieurement. Gagné! il n'est plus là, et c'est tant mieux! Où a bien pu se cacher ce morveux!

On rentre dans notre compartiment et on se raconte nos vacances. Aurélie viens comme moi d'une famille moldue. Cet été ils ont fait un voyage en France. Elle nous a racontés qu'elle allait à la plage presque tout les jours et qu'elle était sortie avec un garçon là bas. ça ne m'étonne pas, telle que je la connaît c'est plutôt le contraire qui aurait été étrange. Quand à Sonya, dont le père est sorcier et la mére une moldue, elle a passée son été dehors et rentrait toujours le plus tard possible, même si elle ne l'a pas dit j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle avait du se disputer avec ses parents et qu'elle avait besoin de s'en écartée un peu. Elle ne s'est jamais entendue trés bien avec ses parents.

La porte s'est ouverte. Remus Lupin vient de rentrer, personnellement ça ne me dérange pas,il est assez gentil, mais quand Sirius Black bientôt suivit de Potter et de Peter Pettigrow entrent à leur tour, là je craque! Potter si tu ouvres la bouche je te change en crapaud! Remus se tourne vers moi et déclare "Y'a plus d'place nullepart." Génial! Et comme par magie arrive la suite "Est-ce qu'on peut venir avec vous?" NON! Out of the question! Même pas la peine d'y penser! Vous êtes dans mon éspace vital et je suis allérgique à Potter, le moindre contact peut m'être fatal! Pas la peine de me faire le regard du chien battu Black, ça n'a aucune chance de fonctionner sur moi. Sonya n'a pas trop l'air d'accord non plus. Mais Amélie est aux anges, elle a toujours eut un penchant pour Sirius, ils étaient sortis ensemble deux semaines en troisiéme année et depuis elle ne rêve plus que d'une chose ressortir avec lui. Sirius a remarquer la faille... Il lui murmure quelquechose à l'oreille, elle rit et il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Amélie regarde Sonya suppliante. AÏE, AÏE AÏE, je sens venir la catastrophe, moi! Non Sonya, non! Mais Sonya finit par soupirer : "Bon c'est d'accord!" OH! NON! C'est pas possible je suis dans un cauchemard !

Lupin se met entre moi et Sonya. OUF! Au moins ce sera pas Potter! Oh oh, j'ai parler trop vite. Remus s'est décallé et Potter vient de s'installer... à côté de MOI. NNNooooooooooonnnn! Arrêtez-moi ou je commet un meurtre! Sonya est morte de rire. Comme si c'était drôle? Je suis à côté de James Potter pour tout le trajet et en plus on est sérrés! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être pire que ça? Amélie, je te promet de t'étrangler si j'en réchappe! Je sais y'a aucune chance que j'en réchappe!

_Réponse aux reviews:_

Simoi: C'est vraie que James fait vraiment chier des fois, mais je serais sadique promis pas tout de suite pour l'instant je me venge de Lily mais lui aussi va en baver! Niek niek niek lol!

En tout cas merci beucoups de ta review! ça me fait toujours **super** plaisir!

Sadesirius: Merci! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise! Pour Pétunia, j'avais pas réussi e l'imaginer autrement! Quand aux parents, ils sont pas méchants, seulement un peu aveugle comme Lily le dira plus tard... Suspence! En tout cas, heureuse que ça te plaise et n'hésite pas à laisser d'autre reviews!

Druedrue: Salut! D'abord, merci de ta review, fait trop plaisir ! Sinon, oui, Lily est une ado! J'ai supposé qu'il y a bien des fois ou elle l'ai trouver "chiants"...(pardon!) Mais en fait elle les aime! Par contre, oui Lily ne peut _vraiment_ pas saquer Pétu (je la comprend)! Et oui, pauvre Lily! Je suis vraiment sadique pour elle... Remarque! Comme tu dis moi non plus ça me dérangerais pas! En tout cas merci de ta review! En éspérant que le prochain chap te plaise!


	4. Chapter 4

Une soirée plus qu'agitée

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir! Voilà la suite! Quand il y a un tiret c'est que Lily parle, sinon c'est que c'est ce qu'elle pense. Mini sondage: Préférez-vous Sonya, Amélie ou aucune des deux... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis je m'en servirais pour la suite!

Je suis absolument **_certaine_** qu'ils l'ont fait exprès! Il doit bien y avoir un autre compartiment libre quelque part, mais non! Il faut qu'ils viennent ici dans MON compartiment! En plus on est carrément à l'étroit! Je suis collée au mur! Remarque je préfère encore le mur à Potter! Tout est mieux que Potter!

- Bon, on s'ennui là! Souffle Amélie vite soutenue par Sirius, James et compagnie.

Comme j'aurais envie de leur répondre: C'est vraie qu'on s'ennuie Black et c'est peut être un petit peu de vôtre faute! On s'amusait bien avant que vous débarquiez! On, j'ai dit **_ON_**! Je voulais dire Sonya et moi, vu que Amélie est visiblement passer à l'ennemi ! Amélie je te renie publiquement!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire? demande Potter en me dévisageant avec un sourire en coin qui ne présage rien de bon, en particulier pour moi!

- Je sais pas Potter, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi je ne suis pas comprise dans le On! Lui répondis-je.

Et je sors du wagon comme une furie. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que Potter allait proposer mais je sais d'avance que j'aurais pas aimé! Pas aimer du tout! Je fais quelques pas et tombe sur Malefoy et Narcissa Black en train de _beuuurk!_ S'embrasser à pleine bouche! Et le pire c'est qu'ils ont l'air d'apprécier en plus! Remarque c'est normal qui mieux qu'un Malefoy pourrait supporter de faire de l'apnée avec Narcissa! _Beuuurk_! J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne et il semblerait que ce soit...

... Potter! Encore lui! Non, mais il a fini de me coller au train celui là! Il s'avance vers moi! Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Lily...

Qui t'a autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom! Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

- Lily, écoute moi s'il te plaît...

Mais je t'écoute, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de faire comme **_si_ **je t'écoutais!

-Lily, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi...

Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'es comme ça avec moi?

-Peut-être parce que tu es arrogant, prétentieux, que je t'aime pas et que j'aime bien te faire galérer! Dis-je.

Surtout parce que j'aime bien te faire galérer!

-Je ne suis pas arrogant, ni prétentieux!

Tu t'es bien regardé!

IL se met à me regarder fixement dans les yeux. Pour le regard du tombeur il repassera!

-Lily, tu sais je t'aime...

-Moi aussi,..._.. lueur d'espoir ..._je m'aime.

Désolé pour le vent Potter, auras tu un jour la force de me pardonner? Oui, je sais que tu vas me pardonner c'est bien ça le problème, la vraie question c'est... Auras-tu un jour la force de déscratcher?

IL me regarde avec un regard bizarre. L'aurai-je vexer? Oh, le pôv.

Il se tourne et il repart vers le compartiment. Oh! La je crois qu'il en a pris un coup. Bon comment je fais maintenant, je vais pas retourner là bas et il me faut bien un endroit où me changer... Ben j'ai qu'a squatter les W.C, y'a plus hygiénique je sais mais comme j'ai de qui tenir, je suis aussi têtue qu'une mule et je ne suis pas partie pour revenir! Un quart d'heure après, je ressors des toilettes en me pinçant toujours le nez, habillé de pied en cap avec ma robe de sorcière noire standard et mes jolie basket d'été blanc éclatant qui font un peu tache, mais bon!

On est arriver à Pré au Lard et tout le monde commence à monter dans les calèches qui avance toute seule, j'ai toujours trouver ça bizarre d'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps que quelqu'un nous explique pourquoi. L'ignorance est une folie! Ah, me revoilà de retour cher château de ma vie, de mon coeur! Je rentre et tout de suite je me sens mieux! Je suis chez moi, mon vrai chez moi, là où je suis normale, semblable aux autres et là où se déroule la cérémonie de répartition que je ferais mieux de suivre avec un petit peu plus d'attention avant de me faire remarquer. Sonya et Amélie se sont installées de chaque côté. Je ne dis rien. Je n'en veux pas vraiment à Amélie, c'est surtout sur le moment, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de parler ! La cérémonie se termine et on mange enfin! J'avais presque oublier à quel point la nourriture est bonne ici, pas comme les plats tout fait que réchauffe maman, non, ici c'est super bon! Et je vais passer une bonne nuit, au chaud dans mon petit lit à baldaquin douillé!

...Je suis dans la salle commune mais je ne suis pas la seule, la quasi totalité des élèves de Gryfondor est rassemblée. Comme chaque année, les Maraudeurs ont décidé de fêter leurs retrouvailles, ET accessoirement la bienvenue aux nouveaux de première année. Et comme chaque année qui va devoir leur crier dessus pour qu'ils aillent se coucher aux alentours de minuit: eh ben c'est bibi!

Mais cette année, je déroge à la règle! Après tout Remus n'a qu'à le faire! Même si je sais qu'il ne le ferra pas, je vais me coucher. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Sonya déboule à son tour, bientôt suivit d'Amélie. Amélie a une expression bizarre! Sa sent le règlement de compte! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais?

- Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça?

- Dans le train?

-Oui, dans le train!

Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre? Elle m'assomme là! Pourquoi je suis partie, ça me parait évident...

- T'aurais put faire un effort! Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Sirius mieux que personne! Quand t'es partit ça a jeté un froid!

Ah, c'est ça alors! Je l'aie gêné dans sa tactique d'approche! Juste ça! Eh! Ben, bonjour l'amitié!

- Pourquoi t'es partie?

Cette discussion me paraît si absurde que je ne réponds même pas. Sonya finit par s'en mêler. Elle est aussi énervée que moi, sinon plus. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les maraudeurs et Amélie l'a obligée à les accepter pendant le trajet. Sonya est très hargneuse et elle quand elle s'énerve ça claque! Je ferais peut être mieux de les empêcher de s'entretuer quoi que cela pourrait être amusant... Nan! Qu'est-ce que je raconte!

- Eh, il est tard vous vous disputerez demain. Dis-je pour éviter la bataille qui n'allait pas tarder. Ben quoi, j'ai rien trouver de mieux! J'aimerais vous y voir...

Sonya se mord la lèvre et finit par rejoindre son lit. J'adore vraiment cette fille! Elle est chic vraiment! Primo: elle n'aime pas les maraudeurs, secundo: Elle n'aime pas les maraudeurs! Et tertio: Elle est super sympa, ne fais jamais d'histoires, et quand il s'agit de s'engueuler, elle est plus intelligente que la moyenne et écoute sa conscience qui lui dit "Ne te bats pas!" en l'occurrence, moi! Ah et j'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'aimais pas vraiment les maraudeurs!

Amélie reste là hébétée et finit par rejoindre son lit à son tour.

Bonne nuit les filles!

Voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Reviews please!

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

**_Les Schizo:_** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Je sais que je suis un peu dég pour James mais bon! Merci pour ta review!

**_Lily(ne:_** Merci! J'ai lu ta fic, elle est très bien... Par contre pour Drudrue, je ne sais pas du tout, si tu veux vraiment le savoir tu n'as qu'à le lui demander sur une review de sa fic. Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci encore!

**_Lilly: _**Merci, t'inquiète je la continue! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Merci encore pour ta review, ça fait plaisir!****


	5. Chapter 5: La cata!

La cata!

_Chapitre 5_

La cata !

Ah! Maudit soit-tu soleil de malheur qui vient me réveiller tous les jours! Amélie passe par là, en pyjama encore à moitié coiffée, visiblement elle cherche quelque chose, sous son lit, dans ses tiroirs au dessus de son baldaquin sous MON lit...etc... Elle me secoue allégrement avec encore moins de douceur que lorsque c'est ma mère, c'est dire! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à la fin!

-Amélie, tu peux me dire ce que tu cherches à la fin?

Elle sort sa tête de la commode où elle cherchait, me fait un grand sourire et répond " ta trousse de maquillage..." Comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qu'il soit! Et en voyant la tête que je fais, elle s'empresse d'ajouter: "Tu me la prêtes?" RRRrrrrr!

-Ouais prend là!

Elle commence! Et de bon matin! Je sens que ça va pas être ma journée!

Et, effectivement, après m'être lavé, habiller ...etc...Je descends dans la salle commune. Je remarque que j'étais loin de me tromper... La salle commune est dans un état de désordre INIMAGINABLE! C'est le bazard, le bordel complet, le chaos total ! Certains élèves se sont endormis pas terre et il y a des tâches de bierraubeure partout sur le sol! C'est la cata! Quelle sale journée! Ça commence bien!

-TOUT ça C'EST ENCORE LA FAUTE DES MARAUDEURS!

Les dits Maraudeurs émerge alors de leurs puissants sommeil, à moitié dans les vappes et me regarde les yeux ronds. Dés que James me voit il se ressaisit et commence à sourire. Quel crétin! Je sors de la salle, j'avais dans l'idée de courir, mais le sol est tout collant et j'avance comme je peux! C'est à dire très lentement! Pauvres elfes de maison! Ils vont devoir tout nettoyer, c'est injuste! Il faudrait faire une pétition, pour les aider! Ou quelque chose comme ça! Une association! (Tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...) Bon et si j'allais petit déj' ° rien de mieux pour se changer les idées! Dans la grande salle, il n'y a pas grand monde, en fait elle est presque vide, curieux...

Mais où est passé Amélie? Sonya s'assoie à côté de moi... Je me sers quoi? Ce matin au menu pour moi ça sera tartines à la confiture de fraise! Je sais que vous vous en fichez! Mais pas moi!

-Tu sais...

C'est Sonya qui parle... Est-ce possible, elle est sérieuse!

- Hier, dans le train... J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as dit à Potter...

- Ah, c'est ça! A voir ta tête, je croyais que tu allais me dire un truc du genre: Tu sais... Je sors avec un maraudeur...

Je lui ai rien dit de spécial... Juste que je le trouvais arrogant, prétentieux! Et que je l'aimais pas...

- Tu sais quand il est revenu il était pas très bien. Il a plus parlé de tout le trajet...

- C'n'est pas mon problème!

- En y réfléchissant bien, il n'est peut-être pas si arrogant et prétentieux... Seulement quand il est devant toi... Bon d'accord, c'est la pire technique de drague sur toi mais tu devrait peut-être lui laisser une chance... dit-elle en mordant dans un toast.

- Pardon! M'exclamais-je en avalant de travers. Tu rigoles là j'espère! Moi et Potter! Jamais de la vie, JAMAIS!

Oups! Là j'ai parler un peu trop fort! Tout le monde me regarde avec leurs airs de merlan fris!

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais... plaisante Sonya

-Sauf dans ce cas précis.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à rire encore! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est le premier cour et vaut mieux pas arriver en retard! On a quoi?

- En premier on a... OH, non! Potion! J'aime pas le prof! Et il peut pas me voir!

Et encore c'est peu de le dire...

- Il n'est pas si méchant, à part avec toi... Bref, en tout cas faut y aller! Déclare mon amie.

Oui, aller, on y va! Le prof s'appelle Mr Bartier et il serait trop content de me coller une bonne retenue pour mon retard! Et vive les chouchous! C'est l'oncle de Severus Rogue, un garçon de mon âge qui est à Serpentard. Bref! On y va.

Je prends bien soin à me mettre au dernier rang, histoire de pas me faire incendier toute l'heure... Ce sont des siége de deux et c'est Amélie qui arrive la première, Sonya se met donc devant nous... La pauvre... Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui aie inventé ces siéges de malheur! Ah! Tiens, voila que débarque les maraudeurs! Black leur fait signe de sa place! Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore inventer comme connerie? Oh! NON! Là, je suis pas d'accord! Il vient nous squatter! Et voila qu'ils s'agglutinent sur le banc de devant avec Sonya qui éternue! Oui, je vous l'aie dit! Elle développe une allergie fulgurante, moins que la mienne mais tout de même fulgurante aux maraudeurs! Et les autres maraudeurs s'installent à la même hauteur que nous sur la rangée de banc à côté. Et je me...

- Potter! Tu crois que j'ai pas grillé que vous rapprocher votre table de la notre!

- Un jour Evans, tu te rendras compte que tu n'aime que moi et que...

- C'n'est pas demain la veille! Je lui coupe la parole. Comble de la situation, il m'enquerrait plus que le prof m'entende!

- Lily, tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus sympa. Me murmure Amélie.

- Ca non plus c'est pas demain la veille!

Maintenant que le prof a finit de marquer les instructions on doit se mettre par deux pour faire la potion Remus se met avec Pettigrow, (pour pas qu'il fasse encore n'importe quoi pensais-je) Sirius avec Valentine Brouc, une fille de Gryfondor et directrice en chef du fan club des maraudeurs, Amélie avec Sonya et... Quoi!

Merci c'est sympa et moi? Bande de lâcheuse!

- Tu veux bien te mettre avec moi Evans? Demande Potter.

- Comme si j'avais le choix!

Il me sourit... Quel imbécile! Il m'énerve! Bon vaut mieux que je le laisse se débrouiller seul, vu que moi si je touche à la potion, le prof dirai que c'est nul et que je ne supporterais pas Potter de toute façon! Je le regarde pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise... Eh! Mais c'est qu'il s'applique...! Il est mignon comme ça... Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il était aussi grand... Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques, rieurs, il paraît heureux... Est-ce à cause de moi? Et ces cheveux! Ça par contre j'aime pas! Mais sinon il est bien... Il est même très bien! Je comprends qu'on puisse craquer pour lui...

Mais pas moi ! Tu peux faire ce que tu voudras James, jamais tu ne m'auras, c'est mieux comme ça...

Pour nous deux...

Mini sondage : Je réitère mon sondage puisque personne n'y a répondu : Qui préférez-vous ? Sonya ou Amélie ou aucune des deux ? J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour pouvoir écrire la suite.

Rappel : J'ai commencer à écrire mon histoire avant la parution de Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé et je vais continuer comme ça, donc pas de spoiler du tome 6 !

Reviews PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6Entraînement, prince charmant

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas : Review Please !

Premier entraînement, prince charmant et rêve très très bizarre!

Je me ressaisi soudain de ma fixe contemplation, faudrait pas que quelqu'un me vois comme ça, il s'imaginerais certainement des choses...

Potter a pratiquement tout fait seul... La potion bouillonne à présent joyeusement dans le fond du chaudron. Merci Potter, merci! J'évite ainsi de louper une fois de plus ma potion, et de m'attirais les foudres décidément très puissantes de mon professeur lorsqu'il s'agit de moi...

Ma mère dit que je fais comme tout les autres et que je repousse la faute sur le prof, mais si elle le voyait, je serais curieuse de savoir sur quel ton elle m'annoncerait " Tu as raison lilou, tu as raison..."

Potter emmène notre flacon sur l'étagère, du moins son flacon qui sera notre note, à tout les deux...

La journée défile, peut être trop vite...

Je retrouve Sonya et Aurélie, mes lâcheuses d'amies! Mais de toute façon, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch, et je reste pas, juste le temps d'attraper mon balai...

Le capitaine est parti et maintenant c'est Potter qui a hérité du poste! De toute façon, s'il ne nous entraîne pas bien à mon goût, je lui en ferais baver. Voyons, si pour une fois dans sa vie il est capable d'être sérieux et d'assumer... J'espère qu'il fera ça sérieusement en tout cas parce qu'il aime le quidditch...

- Bon, je vous retrouve plus tard les filles, j'ai entraînement!

- Ok, a tout'! Dirent mes amies en même temps.

Et je partis en trottinant vers le stade en priant le ciel que Potter n'est pas oublié de le réserver...

J'avais apparemment tord de m'en faire pour le stade, mais l'heure aurait dut, elle, m'inquiéter. Tout le monde était déjà habillé et sortait des vestiaires. Vite, il faut que je me dépêche, James va pas me louper...

Aller, vite!

Trop tard, il a remarqué que j'étais pas là, mais je me dépêche de sortir quelques minutes plus tard.

- Evans! Tu as manqué le début de la séance!

Sa voie est si froide, comme si il ne me connaissait pas, il est … sévère...

- Juste une chose, avant que tu n'aille sur le terrain, je prend mon poste très au sérieux et ce qui se passe en dehors n'a aucune espèce d'importance ici, je ne t'épargnerais pas Evans, même si c'est dur pour moi... Alors, je te conseille de ne plus être en retard, je le tolère pour la première séance mais la prochaine fois soit à l'heure!

Je souris, il a dut trouver ça stupide...

- Je n'en attendais pas moins et je suis heureuse que tu prennes ton poste au sérieux. Je serais à l'heure à partir de maintenant … capitaine!

Je lui souris. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer de bonheur quand je décolle enfin. L'entraînement me paraît très court, pourtant cela fait déjà deux heures trente qu'on s'entraîne et je commence à être épuisée. Potter finit par signaler la fin de l'entraînement et tout le monde se rassemble autour de lui à quelques mètres du sol...

- Bien! On a un peu dépassé l'heure alors je vais pas le faire long, on est assez au point. Le niveau global est bien mais ce n'est pas encore parfait. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, le premier depuis le début de l'entraînement. Le premier match de l'année opposera Poufsoufle et Serpentard. Notre premier match se déroulera en Décembre contre les Serdaigle alors on a encore le temps pour améliorer certaines petites choses. Prochaine séance Vendredi soir, même endroit, même heure! Et ne soyez pas en retard! Rajoute t'il en m'appuyant bien son regard...

Je suis exténuée, je descends de mon balai en même temps que les autres. Je pose les pieds à terre, mais...

J'aurais dut le prévoir, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je vais tomber.

Ah! Tiens je ne tombe pas. Oh! C'est Potter qui m'a rattrapé. Il me tient par les bras. Je me sens bien et ça m'agace, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Il m'aurait quand même pas jeter un sort?

- Merci...

Ça devient une habitude deux fois en une journée, c'est déjà deux fois de trop!

- Excuse moi, j'aurais pas dut vous faire dépasser l'heure maintenant je vois dans quel état tu es... Pardon, je le ferais...

- Oh, c'est rien, au contraire, c'est passé très vite et au moins tu prend ton rôle au sérieux et ça c'est très bien! Le coupais-je, pour une fois que ce qu'il fait est bien il s'en veut! C'est le monde à l'envers lui!

- Je vais te ramener à la salle commune.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me prend dans ses bras une main dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux. Mon père me portait comme ça quand j'étais petite, il disait que c'est comme ça que l'on porte les princesses dans les dessins animés et qu'un jour mon prince charmant me portera de cette manière...

Potter, mon prince charmant, permettez moi d'en douter... Cette situation aurait dut me gêner plus que tout, mais allez savoir pour quoi, en fait non! Je crois que je me sens bien... Mais vu où je suis je ne comprend pas. Je ne ME comprends pas. Comment voulez vous que je comprenne les autres quand je n'arrive même pas à me comprendre moi même? C'est l'odeur de James? Il sent bon... Mes yeux se ferment tout seul... Je ne peux pas m'endormir ici! Sans même m'en apercevoir, je pose ma tête contre son épaule et passe mon bras derrière sa nuque, c'est vrai que je suis bien... Il sourit... Et je plonge dans un demi sommeil...

Il m'allonge sur un canapé je crois, la salle commune? Oui, je crois... Et il s'en va... Ah, non il revient.

- Je ne peux pas te monter au dortoir... Sinon je vais avoir le droit à un tour de toboggan gratuit.

Oui c'est vrai... Je réfléchi au ralenti ou quoi!

- Je te laisse ma couverture...

Il me couvre me borde bien et me souffle "bonne nuit Lily jolie". Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, caresse mes cheveux une seconde et commence à partir.

- Bonne nuit James, dors bien.

- James? Je croyais que c'était Potter...Ben... Bonne nuit Lily... Dors bien toi aussi...

Et il s'en va... C'est étrange... J'ai comme un creux dans l'estomac... Il est si gentil! Il est comme ça d'habitude? Nan! Impossible! Mais en tout cas, j'étais bien dans ses bras... Enfin je crois... Je n'ai aucun mal à m'endormir, je somnole déjà...

Je fais un rêve, je suis dans un train... Le Poudlard Express, il est vide et j'entends le bruit des rails... Je suis assise toute seul dans mon compartiment. Non, je ne suis pas seule, il y a quelqu'un en face de moi... Mais c'est impossible, c'est moi! Oui, c'est moi, ma parole... Quel rêve bizarre!

- Qui es tu? Demandais-je

- Lily Evans, et toi?

- Ben, ….Lily Evans...

- Je vois...dit-elle.

C'est quoi ce délire!

- Tu es à Gryfondor? Finit-elle, enfin moi, enfin vous voyez l'autre moi par demander.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi...

Aurais-je été transportée dans la quatrième dimension par erreur? En tout cas l'autre moi n'est pas très bavarde. Tout d'un coup sans prévenir elle commence à rire. Je suis assez surprise et je sursaute, elle le remarque et me regarde interrogative...

- Tu ne parles pas! Je déteste le silence! Alors vas-y parle-moi! De tes amis de ton petit copain si tu en a un et de l'école, raconte ta vie!

- Je n'aime pas parler de moi... Mais vas-y toi raconte...

- Ben, il y a mon copain, James, je le trouve...heu...très mignon!

- Quoi! Tu parles de James Potter! Tu le trouves mignon! Alors tu n'es pas moi! C'est impossible!

- Je ne suis pas toi, je suis la Lily Evans qui existe dans le coeur de tes amis et de James Potter, une autre Lily qui connaît ses sentiments, qui ne se cache pas sous un masque d'indifférence.

Une autre toi... La personne que tu es à l'intérieur de toi, _ton véritable toi_.

Je me réveillée en sursauts à ces mots! Quel rêve horrible, un rêve ou je sors avec Potter! Bah! Heureusement ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver! Aucune! N'est-ce pas!

Voila! Lily devient parano! Et je n'ai pas encore fini de la martyriser... Vous pouvez toujours répondre à mon sondage du chapitre précédent si vous le voulez ! Voila !

_Réponse aux reviews:_

Lyra : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir ! Et merci d'avoir donner ton avis sur mon sondage ! Et moi aussi Sonya est mon personnage préféré des deux !

Tia la "schizo": Merci pour la review ! Et en fait, je ne pense pas les faire finir ensemble, à moins que je ne change d'avis en cours d'écriture ! Merci encore pour ta review !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait ENORMEMENT encore plus plaisir!

Reviews Please!

Bye.

Yumi Evans


	7. Chapter 7 Secret de maraudeur!

Secrets de maraudeurs 

Le soleil vient de se lever !

Encore une belle journée !

On est partie pour s'éclater !

Méta' , en premier!

Tandis que j'émerge de mon sommeil "paisible", je me rend doucement compte que je suis dans la salle commune, par terre, en train de côtoyer d'un peu trop prés mon nouvel ami le parquet. Donc, je me lève et je monte au dortoir. Je me sens un peu bizarre à cause de ma journée d'hier, et ce rêve n'arrange vraiment mais alors vraiment mais alors vraiment pas les choses!

Quand j'entre dans le dortoir, je vois tout de suite que Sonya et Amélie dorment à point fermé, qu'elles ont laissé les fenêtres grande ouverte, et que...

SONYA ET AMELIE DORMENT! C'est le moment idéal pour leur faire une petite blague! Et puis aussi de leur faire payer de m'avoir abandonnée seule, par la même occasion...

_Sourire carnassier_

" Mais tu n'étais pas toute seule"

Ah! Oui, j'oubliais. Ça, il semblerait que ce soit... Ma conscience! Tu parles d'une conscience! Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'elle a souvent des idées farfelues ou carrément bizarres et parfois, la c'est moins bien **totalement stupide**! Comme maintenant quoi! Bref, je fait en sorte qu'elle la boucle et je repasse en mode "la guerre des dortoirs, épisode 3: La revanche de Lily!" Je saisi ma baguette laser et...

- Aquatis!

Un mince filet d'eau coule le long de ma baguette et tombe abondamment sur la figure de Sonya qui s'écrit:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! PAS FOLLE NON! COMPLETEMENT DINGUE! Arghf! SIPHONE MA PAROLE!

Face a la violence des propos qui vont suivrent, et pourrait heurté la sensibilité d'un jeune public, la production et moi-même avons préféré les censurés et les remplacé par... Et mais laissez moi parler !

Ahhhhhhhhhh !

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Hé! Les filles! Cette voix semble provenir de la salle commune. Et il semblerait que ce soit; celle de... Sirius (quoi vous espériez Casimir!)

Au moins ça à le mérite d'avoir arrêter les hurlements de Sonya!

- Quoi! Bougonne Sonya.

- Vous venez p'tit déj avec moi, suis tout seuuuuuul...

- Oh! Pauvre caliméro! Raille t'elle.

- Alors?

- Pas de chance Amélie dort, ne compte pas dessus pour nous traîner avec elle!

- Mais c'est pas grave venez quand même! Evans, t'es là?

- Ouais, j'suis là!

- S'il te plaît!

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois tout seul?

- Classé top secret! Alors vous venez!

D'un commun accord, nous décidons, moi et Sonya de nous concerter...

- Je sais pas trop... Lance t'elle.

- Moi je vote POUR! Je vais lui tirer les vers du nez! C'est pas normal qu'il soit seul! Où sont les autres maraudeurs? J'ai besoin de savoir!

- Et après, ça t'avancera à quoi de savoir! Moi je suis CONTRE!

- Allez! S'il te plaît, c'est une occasion inespérée!Et en temps que préféte en chef, je serais bête de ne pas en profiter! Je vais les pincer !

- Bon, si t'y tient! Mais ne me demande pas d'être bavarde!

- ça marche!

Puis plus fort à l'adresse de Sirius:

- Ok! Attends nous! On arrive dans dix minutes!

Un quart d'heure plus tard, aprés une douche très rapide et un habillage pas très creusé, nous étions dans la salle commune devant un Sirius visiblement irrité de notre manque de ponctualité.

- Eh ben! C'est pas trop tôt, vous en avez mis du temps!

Grognement de Sonya qui je traduis signifie: Je t'avais prévenu!

Alors qu'on commence à marcher, Sirius sourit.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi bavarde!

Ah, oui, il veut une pie jacasseuse et ben je vais lui en donner moi!

- Non, c'est juste que c'est pas habituel qu'on soit avec toi, qu'Amélie est pas là, et que je suis pas vraiment venu pour te faire la causette. On a métamorphose en premier cours aujourd'hui! Tu arrives à transformer ta plume en chocolat toi? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, tu y arrive presque, moi aussi en fait! Je suis sure que je vais y arriver dans le prochain cour! Tu penses y arriver quand toi? Un cours ou deux? Une semaine? Un mois? C'est pas grave laisse tomber! Sinon, c'est quoi votre prochaine blague? Contre les Serpentard? Et c'est pour la préparer que les autres ne sont pas là, je présume ou peut-être qu'ils ont tout simplement voulu prendre l'air et qu'ils ont pas osé te réveillait! T'en penses quoi toi? Ils sont où?

- Je sais parfaitement où ils sont, ils sont allé à Pré au Lard parce que James voulait... Il s'arrête net.

Oh! Non! Ça avait failli marcher! Bon sang! Il été a deux doigts de me révélé ce que fabriquer les autres ! Mais il c'est rendu compte de ma stratégie juste avant! Zut, zut et triple zut!

- Hé! T'essaierais pas un peu de me faire parler des fois...

Bien sur tu t'attendais à ce que je sorte de mon lit deux heures et demi avant les cours pour tes beaux yeux! La question ne se pose même pas! Je choisi mon lit!

- Moi! Noooon jamais! Dis-je d'un air scandalisé.

Sonya rit ayant compris le sarcasme.

- C'est cela, prend moi pour un idiot !

- Mais je n'oserais jamais Black…

- Et tu continues ! Ben voilà ! Tu ne me feras pas parler puisque je ne te parlerais plus de toute façon !

Là je le verrais bien tirer la langue et tourner la tête d'un air outré !

- Par contre, je peux parler avec Sonya…

Et voila, maintenant, il engage la conversation avec une Sonya, désespérée. Y'a des jours comme ça…

Quand soudain :

- Jamesiiiiie ! Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Lily commençait un interrogatoire sur les secrets des maraudeurs!

- Ah ! Seulement voila Evans dans secret de maraudeurs il y a secret !

- Bon d'accord je me tais ! Je ne dis plus rien ! Content Potter ! Répondis-je.

- Vient au lieu de ronchonner ! Dit James en me tirant après lui dans la grande salle. Je m'assoie et lui, il vient se mettre en face de moi ! Génial ! Je vais en profiter pour lui faire du pied ! (Vous y avez cru ?) Nan !

- Alors comme ça, tu voulais faire parler Sir'

- Moi ! Nan ! C'est… heu Sonya !

- Très drôle ! Mais de toute façon tu ne sauras rien ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne me les poses pas à moi tes questions ?

Ben là, je sais pas !

- Non ! Toi, tu ne diras rien !

- Comment tu le sais ?

Mais parce que j'ai déjà asseyais bien sur ! Mais lui ne doit pas s'en souvenir ! Il était légèrement pompet !

- Juste une intuition !

Sirius arrive traînant Sonya derrière lui, comme James m'avait entraîner quelques minutes plus tôt… Il s'assied à côté de James et Sonya s'assied à côté de moi.

- Eh James ! Tu m'as pas raconté l'entraînement de Quidditch d'hier !

Et en même temps moi et James nous exclamons :

T'avais qu'à y être tu fais parti de l'équipe !

- On devrait te virer pour ne pas avoir suivit la première séance !

- Je devrais te virer pour ne pas avoir suivit la première séance de l'année !

Bien sûr nous avons sorti cette phrase en même temps, et Sonya et Sirius son scotchés !

Bon, un petit récapitulatif s'impose !

1- Je dis merci à Potter deux fois en une journée chose qui n'était pas arriver depuis……… Chose qui n'était jamais arriver !

2- Potter se prend pour mon prince charmant et le pire c'est qu'il joue bien son rôle !

Et 3- Je dis la même phrase que lui en même temps que lui ! Donc nous avions la même idée !

- C'est grave docteur ?

- Vous mangez quoi le matin ?

- Ben heu…

- Tout s'explique !

Ah ! Oui ! C'est d'une logique implacable !

N'empêche, là Black est en train de se faire incendier par Potter ! Et c'est vachement marrant !

'– C'est pas parce que je suis capitaine que tu dois en profiter pour gratter l'amitié ! Non là sérieux Sir' t'abuse ! Et je te jure que si tu n'es pas là à la prochaine séance, non seulement je te vire de l'équipe mais en plus je raconte à toutes les filles de l'école, ce que tu fais quand tu…'

Et voila ! On allait enfin savoir quelque chose d'intéressant sur Sirius, et voila il ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer James pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin ! Décidément !

James va finir par étouffer ! Mais Sonya vient à sa rescousse !

Pendant que James papote avec un gars de Gryfondor, juste à côté de nous, moi j'observe notre petite tablée !

Donc, on a James qui parle Quiditch (Est-il capable de penser à autre chose que : Quidditch, filles, bouffe ?)

Sonya qui rêvasse ! Et un Sirius qui rêvasse aussi ! Mais à quoi peut-il bien penser encore celui là ? Oui, suis-je bête ! Comme tout maraudeur, il n'y a que trois options possibles !

Quidditch ! Fille ! Ou nourriture !

Mais laquelle ?

Vu l'air rêveur, je pense que c'est :

Fille !

Dans le registre fille, nous avons :

- Valentine Brouc

- Céline Alick

- Yumi Chang

- Amélie Hikarie

Ou, peut être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à qui je n'ai pas pensé ! Mais qui ? Encore un secret de maraudeur !

Voilà, ce chapitre est très long et a été très long à venir je sais ! Mais enfin, vous savez ce que c'est ! Le collège ! Les devoirs ! Les annifs ! Sinon, la question est, à votre avis, à qui pense Sirius ? Le débat est ouvert ! J'attends vos suppositions! Il y aura la réponse dans le prochain chap. ou celui d'après...

Ce chap. n'est pas énormément centré sur James et Lily, mais le prochain le sera beaucoup plus ! Et attendez vous à ce que je parle un peu plus de Sirius !

---------------------------------------------

Réponse aux reviews :

Ladybird : Chalut ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise... Et oui ! T'as tout compris ! Je vais donner de l'importance aux autre perso dans quelques chap.

En espérant que la suite te plaise Bye !

Xav : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et voila la suite !

Sinon merci d'avoir répondu au sondage.

Sinon, oui, tu as raison. En tout cas sur Amélie, elle est un peu superficielle sur les bords.

Mais bon, c'est pour donner une morale à l'histoire...

Lily Mackenzie : Contente que ma fic te plaise et voila la suite !


	8. Chapter 8 Le monstreau coeur de glace

Chapitre 8

Le monstre anormal, indifférent au cœur de glace !

Comme pour chaque match de Quidditch, tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans les gradins pour le premier match de la saison opposant Poufsoufle à Serpentard, match qui se solderait normalement sur la victoire des Serpentard, qui frimerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent laminer par notre équipe...

Quoique, cette année, les Poufsoufle avait un nouvel attrapeur assez doué... Les Serdaigle avait aussi de nombreux nouveaux joueurs après le départ de la plupart de ses anciens...

La course à la victoire s'annonçait mouvementée...

Bref, nous étions dans les gradins, Amélie, Sonya et moi juste devant la bande de parasites qui s'arrange toujours pour être à côté de nous ! Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prennent ! Mais ça marche ! J'ai nommé, les Maraudeurs !

Le match se termina sur la victoire des Serpentard, mais de trente petits points, les Poufsoufle pouvaient toujours rafler la coupe...

-----

- J'ai une de ces faims ! Ô succulente nourriture de Poudlard prépare-toi à une confrontation et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! M'exclamais-je en m'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor sous l'oeuil amusé de mes amies...

- Lily, tu es un estomac sur pâtes ! Plaisanta Sonya.

- Eh, alors, je suis en pleine croissance, faut bien que je me nourrisse ! Répliquai-je !

- N'empêche que c'est un estomac sur pâtes chanceux ! Elle bouffe trois fois plus que moi et elle ne prend pas un gramme de graisse ! Il y a de ces injustices !

- Eh, oui ! La vie est injuste, Amélie, faut s'y faire ! Répliqua Sonya avec un long soupir mélodramatique ! Nous faisant exploser de rires.

Au même moment les quatre parasites (je crois que je leur ait trouver un nouveau surnom) arrivent et s'installent (devinez où !) à côté de moi. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'engager la conversation car notre cher directeur venait de se lever et tapoter sur son verre avec sa cuillère pour attirer l'attention,

Une fois qu'il l'eut, il prit la parole...

- Chers élèves de Poudlard ! Cette année, une soirée dansante sera organisée pour Noël...Et ce pour les dernières années, afin de fêter leur présence avant qu'ils ne nous quittent à la fin de l'année... Cette veillée organisée par l'établissement aura donc lieu à la veille de noël dans la grande salle ainsi que dans toutes les salles communes de chaque maison pour les plus jeunes ! Merci de votre attention !

Et sur ce il se rassit...

Le bruit des discutions augmente et tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge (Hélène, je m'appelle ...) réfléchissent déjà à la personne avec qui ils vont y aller...

- Et toi Lily ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Toi ! Tu vas t aller avec qui ?

- Pfffffffffffff ! Je sais pas ! Et tu veux savoir, je m'en fiche !

- Tu peux y aller avec James ! Plaisante Amélie.

- Ah ! Non, non, non et non ! Même pas en rêve, ou plutôt en cauchemar ! Répondis-je les faisant pouffer de rires.

- N'empêche qu'il ait mignon... Répondit Amélie

- Ouais, ça on ne peut pas lui enlever...Continua Sonya

- N'empêche qu'il a un petit pois dans la tête... Fit-je.

- Ouais ça on ne peut pas lui enlever non plus...Finit Sonya en rigolant.

- Il est tellement fier de sa petite personne, ça m'horripile ! Lançais-je après un moment.

- Mais tu le trouves mignon n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sonya.

- Bon, il n'est pas moche, mais bon enfin...Il est plutôt mignon

Et voila ! Je cafouille royalement !

- Et ça t'agace pas vrai ! Ça t'agace parce que tu ne peux pas lui dire le contraire !

Maudite soit Sonya et cette espèce de don qu'elle a ! C'est inquiétant parfois ! On a l'impression qu'elle lit en vous comme dans un livre ! J'ai horreur de ça !

- Touché ! Fit Amélie devant mon silence.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop de mal et sans autre remarque sur James Potter. Je me couchai donc au comble de la joie !

Le lendemain, un samedi, je me lever tôt, allez donc comprendre pourquoi ! Encore à moitié endormie j'ouvre la fenêtre à Galia, ma colombe. Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, tout le monde s'achète un hibou, mais Lily elle, elle s'achète une colombe ! En fait j'ai même hésité avec un pigeon voyageur ! Donc Galia entre et me remet un tout petit bout de feuille moldue, qui doit provenir de ma famille !

Impatiente je le déplie et je lis :

« MONSTRE »

Donc c'est Pétu qui a reçu ma lettre, c'est bizarre, ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude, mais cette fois j'ai une envie irrépressible de pleurer... Je m'écroule sur mon lit effondré !

C'est ELLE le monstre pour oser TOUT remettre en cause pour une PETITE DIFFERENCE ! On arrête pas de me répéter que c'est parce qu'elle est jalouse, mais là, je commence à en douter !

- Je la déteste ! Je la DETESTE ! JE LA HAIS ! Je lui en veux tellement ! Et je me hais aussi ! Pourquoi ! Elle pourrait faire un petit effort de tolérance !

Une rage sourde s'empare de moi, j'attrape tout ce qui me tombe sous la main et je le jette ! J'ai envie de tout casser ! J'ai envie de pleurer ! Amélie se poste devant moi...

- Lily, arrête ! Tu vas tout casser !

Mais c'est le but justement pensai-je en faisant tomber ma commode au sol !

- Lily, mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! Calme toi !

Je vois Sonya se lever à travers mes larmes...

Elle ramasse le bout de papier et regarde Galia... Elle a comprit ! Devant ce fait, je me sens soudain si vulnérable que ma rage redouble et je continue de tout casser autour de moi. Sonya m'attrapes soudain les poignets, m'empêchant de continuer. La folie furieuse qui s'était emparée de moi diminue, petit à petit et le silence revient... Maintenant, on entend plus que mes larmes et mes cris étouffés...

Je suis tombé au sol et Sonya c'est assis prés de moi... Je pleure sur son épaule, comme une petite fille comme en première année quand les insultes ont commencé avec ma soeur!

- Lily ! Je t'interdis de te laisser aller ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu ne dois pas faire intention à ce qu'elle pense si elle est incapable de réfléchir ! Tu m'entends ! Tu es trop jeune, et trop intelligente pour te gâcher la vie et te rendre malade à cause de la bêtise humaine ! Vis ta vie, sans te retourner, sans penser à elle et sans compter sur les autres ! La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille mais il y a tellement de bons moments à passer ici... Profites-en ! Amuse-toi ! Travaille ! Mais ne pleure pas ! Ne te laisse pas aller ! Tu te préoccuperas d'elle quand tu seras chez toi !

Je me suis calmée, j'ai arrêté de pleurer... Amélie c'est assise près de moi aussi. Elle me regarde...

- C'est mieux ! Maintenant souris... Me demande t'elle.

Je leur fais un petit sourire triste. Et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ai envie de vomir ! Je me sens mal maintenant, quand je repense à ce que j'ai pensé il y a quelques secondes ! J'ai été stupide ! Je me sens vraiment bête ! Je m'habille et je vais sous la douche, il n'y a rien de mieux pour se détendre...

Une fois habillée, je me pris par la main pour rédiger une longue lettre incendiaire à ma sœur aînée, pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée aider par mes amies! Je vais à la volière et la confie à Galia avant de revenir sur mes pas. Si j'avais su... Le destin s'acharne sur moi, pour briser mon cœur une deuxième fois en une seule journée. Alors que je me rendais à la grande salle où je pensais retrouver mes amies et essayer d'oublier que j'étais un monstre anormal, j'allai bientôt apprendre que j'étais un monstre anormal indifférent et au cœur de glace! Je m'arrêter en entendant les bruits d'une conversation au coin d'un couloir. Une conversation entre James Potter et Sirius Black et bien sur, voyant là un moyen de découvrir leur fameux secret, j'écoute...

''- Alors, tu le lui as demandé ? Fait la voix de Sirius.

- ça sert à rien, de toutes façon, je vais encore me prendre une gifle !

- Eh ! T'es démoralisé, toi ! Essaye quand même, tu n'as rien à perdre !

- Rien, à part ma dignité ! Parce qu'elle ne se contente pas de refuser poliment, elle m'incendie devant toute l'école ! Je ne la comprends pas ! Pourquoi, elle fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, James, je ne sais pas ! Certaine fille sont faite pour rester un mystère !

- Vraiment j'en ai marre ! C'est vrai, c'est frustrant à force ! Toute l'école reconnaît que Lily Evans est faites pour moi. Moi le premier, je lui dit qu'elle compte pour moi, que je l'aime, je le lui montre tout les jours ! Mais rien à faire ! La demoiselle a un cœur de glace !''

Je ne sais pas si mon cœur est fait de glace mais je sais qu'il vient de se briser ! J'ai envie de lui hurler que c'est faux ! Mais je continue ma route. Il y a des jours comme ça où tout va mal, quoi que l'on fasse ! Mais tu verras James Potter, je ne vais pas pleurer, je ne vais pas hurler, je ne t'en voudrais même pas ! Mais ça ne va pas se terminer comme ça ! Je vais te prouver que tu as tord ! Tu vas voir !

Arriver à la grande salle, je m'assoie près de mes amies.

- Salut, ça va mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux !

- Je ne pense pas que ta sœur te renverra une autre lettre comme celle-là avec ce qu'elle va recevoir !

- Je ne pense pas non plus, et merci les filles pour m'avoir aider à l'écrire !

- De rien, c'est gratuit !

- Evans !

Je me retourne, pour voir Potter, juste derrière moi.

- Bonjour ! Fit-je, essayant d'être plus gentille.

Devant ma réponse plus positive qu'à l'habituée, il sourit.

- Dis, je pourrai te poser une question sans que tu te mettes en colère ?

- Je t'écoute...

- Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au bal de noël... Juste en ami, on pourrait passer une bonne soirée ?

- Tu t'y prends tôt, mais oui, j'accepte, je ne suis pas un monstre au cœur de glace ! Soulignai-je, faisant disparaître le sourire qui s'imprimait sur son visage.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je hypocritement en souriant.

- Rien d'important ! Merci !

- Oh, mais de rien Potter c'est un plaisir !

Il sort de la grande salle en souriant largement et mes amies me regardent avec un air ahuri plaqué sur le visage ! Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup !

- J'y crois pas t'as accepter !

- Ouais ! Affirmai-je en souriant.

- Qui est tu ? Qu'a tu fait de Lily ?

- Je l'ai enfermée dans la salle de bain quand elle prenait sa douche, je suis Valentine Brook et je suis trop heureuse parce que je vais à la soirée avec James ! Fit-je en me tortillant les cheveux!

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !

- Il y a quelque chose que tu veux nous dire Lily ? Demande Amélie ?

- Non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Rétorquai-je

- Attention, elle va mordre ! Y'a plus de doute, c'est bien notre Lily ! Plaisante Amélie.

Dans ma tête, je réfléchissais...

La morale de cette histoire est-elle ?

1) Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce que pense les gens stupides qui prennent plaisir à faire le mal comme Pétunia.

2) La curiosité est un vilain défaut qui vous attire des tas d'ennuis.

3) Plutôt que de s'énerver ou de pleurer quand on vous fait un reproche, il faut essayais de prouver aux gens qu'ils ont tord !

Ou 4) Toutes ces réponses !

A vous de voir !

--------------------------------------------

Ce chap vous change de d'habitude hein ? Il est peut être un peu plus triste mais il marque un tournant décisif dans cette fic, alors j'attend vos reviews !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Foufoulle : _Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiètes pas je continues !

_Neuveug :_ Merci ! Contente que ma fic te plaise... Sinon, pour Sonya et Amélie, j'en parle un peu plus dans ce chapitre et je continuerais à en parler, vous les découvrirait peu à peu, mais je ne veux pas centraliser sur elle parce que c'est l'histoire de James et Lily. Lol ! En tout cas merci de ta review, j'aime bien recevoir vos avis...


	9. Chapter 9: Quand on fait des bêtises

Quand on fait des bêtises...

Les semaines ont passées et le mois de Décembre est arrivé, avec son manteau de neige blanc et son lot de batailles de boules de neige mémorables ! Mais surtout il emmène avec lui, le premier match de Quidditch de Gryfondor, et le bal de noël ! Et j'ai la pression ! Potter ne nous lâche pas une seconde ! C'est tout juste si il ne vérifie pas ce qu'on mange ! Et en plus de ça, je fais des cauchemars ! Le genre de cauchemar où je me vois à noël devant la grande salle en train d'embrasser James Potter, le coureur de l'école ! Y'a de quoi se réveiller en sursaut ! Et c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire ! Il est cinq heures du matin, tout le monde dort, mais Lily Evans, elle est debout alors qu'elle a match ce matin et qu'elle devrait se reposer !

De toute façon, il n'y a pas moyen de se rendormir ! Tant pis, je me lave, je m'habille et je descend à la salle commune et là, devinez sur qui je tombe ! Potter !

- Salut, Potter...

Oui, vous constatez que je fais des efforts ! Je n'ai pas oublié le coup du cœur de glace !

- Salut ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- La même chose que toi. Alors on est stressé pour le match Potter ?

- Eh ! C'est mon premier match comme capitaine ! Et toi, tu stresses pourquoi ?

- Je ne stresse pas !

- Et tu es debout parce que ?

- Parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar !

- Ah !

- Parfaitement !

- Et c'était quoi comme cauchemar ?

Ne rougis pas ! Ne rougis pas ! Ne rougis pas !

- Je vois ! Finit-il par dire.

Oh ! Mince ! J'ai rougis !

- Tu vois quoi, j'ai rien dit ! Tentai-je de me rattraper.

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ...

- Si !

- Si tu le dis...

Oh ! Il m'agace ! Il a toujours réponse à tout !

- Oui, je le dis ! C'était un cauchemar ! Un horrible cauchemar !

- Oui ... Fit-il

- Bon je vais déjeuner, fit-je calmer, à tout à l'heure !

- Ne sois pas en retard ! Me crie t'il alors que je sors.

Je vais à la grande salle, où je déjeune, bientôt rejoint par Amélie...

- Salut ma grande. Me salua t'elle en arrivant.

- Salut ! Je vous aie gardé de la place...

- Merci...

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et se sert le petit déjeuner...

- Et Sonya ? Elle est passée où ? Demandai-je.

- Elle est allée écrire une lettre... Alors, pas trop stressée ?

- Pas du tout !

Après le petit déj, je vais rejoindre l'équipe pour revêtir ma tenue de Quidditch et Potter nous fait son petit speech de capitaine...

- Bonne chance à tous !

Quoi ! Hein, il a déjà fini ! Tout le monde enfourche son balai et s'élance sur le terrain...

L'équipe des Serdaigles nous rejoint bientôt et la foule applaudi nos deux équipes.

Notre professeur de Quidditch s'avance avec la caisse aux balles, l'ouvre et... c'est le début du match !

J'entends le vent qui siffle à mes oreilles et le murmure du commentaire du match, c'est Scott Julian qui le fait, comme d'habitude !

« Ça commence fort pour Gryfondor qui s'élance déjà vers les buts...

Alice Prewett passe à Evans qui passe à son tour à Black et là, c'est le drame ! Non, je plaisante, et là c'est un beau but pour Gryfondor !

Ah ! On dirait qu'Amos Diggori a repéré le vif d'or ! Ah, non ! C'était une ruse, mais Potter n'est pas entré dans son jeu ! 

Je regarde Potter, il est un peu au dessus de nous et il cherche le vif ! Bon moi ; je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur ce sacré souaffle !

Je fais la passe, oh ! Argf ! On se l'est fait prendre !

Oh ! Londubat vient d'envoyer un cognard en pleine tête du voleur de souaffle et Alice le récupère au passage et voila ! Un but de plus !

Soudain, la scène se fige ! Le commentateur ne parle plus abasourdi.

Le vif d'or est juste au dessous de Potter ! Diggori arrive pour l'attraper, il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres ! Et James se lève sur son balai et saute dans le vide les mains tendues vers le vif d'or !

Au mon dieu ! Il est dingue ! Il va se cracher ! Il va mourir ! Au non pas ça, réagis ! Fait quelque chose James ! Fais quelque chose ! Je t'en pris ! Mon cœur s'emballe ! Des centaines de pensées m'assaillent toutes en même temps, jusqu'à ce que je le vois se figer dans les airs et redescendre lentement jusqu'au sol... Tous les joueurs de l'équipe redescendent et entoure leur capitaine qui brandit en l'air le vif d'or qui aurait put lui coûter la vie ! Quel crétin ! Je descends de balai, je cours presque jusqu'à lui...

Les autres s'écartent pour que je passe. J'ai l'impression que je ne maîtrise plus mon corps, je suis face à lui.

- Crétin ! Lui hurlai-je.

Ah, si je me maîtrise !

Et sur ce, Je passe mes bras dans son cou et je l'embrasse, comme ça, devant tout le monde ! Finalement je ne me maîtrise pas ! Et le pire c'est que : ça ne me dégoûte pas, ça ne me gène pas que tout le monde me regardent avec des airs de merlan fris et en fait, je trouve ça plutôt doux rassurant et apaisant ! Il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Ce crétin est vivant ! Bien vivant et je peux le serrer dans mes bras ! Mon crétin !

Et là, je reviens à la réalité, j'ouvre les yeux, je me détache doucement de James, et je regarde la foule mortifiée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais !

----------------------------------

Voila ! Prochain chapitre prévu pour bientôt avec le bal de noël et vous allez savoir à qui Sirius pense toutes les cinq minutes !

Laissez une review au passage !

Et comme d'habitude la réponse au review !

Allo : Désolé, j'ai reçu ta review au moment où je publiais le 8éme chapitre, donc je n'ai pas put te répondre... En tout cas merci pour ta review !

Labybird : Salut ! Merci ! Pour le bal c'est dans le prochain chap ... J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Luluflo4 : Salut ! J'espère que ce chap te plaît et je te remercie pour ta review ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 !

Il faut qu'on parle !

Deux jours ! Deux jours interminables que je passe à me cacher dés que je le vois arriver ! Deux jours que l'on ne parle plus que du match ou plutôt du misérable, minuscule ridicule tout petit baiser que j'ai eu la folie de donner à Potter dans tous les couloirs ! Je suis mortifié ! Bien entendu juste après quand j'en ai pris conscience, je suis partie en courrant ! Depuis, Potter a bien essayé de me parler après les cours, mais je m'en vais dés que je le vois arriver honteuse et rouge pivoine... Et là, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Il s'avère que jouer les femmes invisibles ne me réussit pas du tout ! Mais enfin... Au moins aujourd'hui on est Samedi ! Oh joie du week-end ! Oh repos tant mérité ! Et pour parfaire le tableau pas de Potter à l'horizon ! Si je n'étais pas assise en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle j'en sauterais de joie !

- Salut les filles !

Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir Amélie, notre fan de la grasse mat' nationale debout a à peine 9 heures ! Ce qui relève du prodige !

- Salut ! Lui répond on en cœur moi et Sonya...

- Alors, tu vas te décider à lui parler à ton Potter, le Samedi c'est un bon jour normalement ! Fit Amélie à peine installé.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je n'ai absolument rien à lui dire à celui-là !

- Alors pourquoi tu le fuis comme ça ! Réplique Sonya.

Elle marque un point !

- Ben tiens c'est l'occasion rêver, c'est même pas la peine d'aller le voir, c'est lui qui vient à toi ! Plaisante Amélie en pointant du doight Potter qui vient de rentrer dans la salle...

Oh, là là oh là là là là !

La météo d'aujourd'hui indique un fort vent de panique sur toute la région Lily Evans et une pluie de grenouille en fin de journée... Demain nous fêterons les catastrophes, merci à tous ! A vous les studios !

Sans plus attendre je plonge sous la table en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et j'écoute attentivement ce qui se dit à table, même si j'aurais bien aimé terminer ma tartine quand même !

Sirius :- Salut les filles !

James :- Lily n'est pas avec vous ?

Qui l'a autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom !

Sonya : - Tu perd pas le nord toi ! Elle dort !

Merci Sonya, merci ! Merci !

James : - Dommage, j'aimerais bien lui parler...

Sirius : (rigole)- Tu es trop sérieux Cornedrue, tu l'as fait fuir ! Elle a sûrement peur que tu la demandes en mariage !

James : - Lâche moi avec ça Patmol !

Sonya : - On ne vous dérange pas trop là ? Parce que si c'est le cas vous pourriez peut-être aller ailleurs ! Ironisa t'elle.

Sirius : -Oh ! Mais pas le moins du monde ma chère Wayllence !

Amélie : -Dis, Sirius, tu vas au bal avec qui ?

Sirius : -Personne ! J'aime mieux y aller seul ! Je trouverais sur place, enfin à moins que...Mais ça n'arrivera pas !

Amélie : -Qu'est-ce qui n'arrivera pas ?

Sirius : -Et vous vous y aller avec qui ?

Sonya : - On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question Black ! Répliqua doctement Sonya.

Amélie : - Je pense y aller avec Bill Wort de Poufsoufle, mais je ne lui ais encore rien dit...

Sirius : -Et toi Sonya, tu y vas avec qui ?

Sonya : -Je n'y vais pas !

Sirius : -Quoi !

Mais à quoi elle joue ! Elle a intérêt à venir, et elle viendra ! Même si je dois la tirer par la peau des fesses !

Sirius : -Tu peux pas faire ça !

Sonya : -Ah, bon tu crois ? On paris !

Je m'avance à quatre pattes vers Sonya et je la pince au moment où Sirius commençait une longue argumentation sur la thèse : Pourquoi était-il essentiel d'aller à ce bal ?

Et, je ne sais pas grâce à laquelle de nos deux tactiques mais :

Sonya : -Bon c'est bon ! Cesse de me casser les pieds ! Je viendrais !

Sirius : Avec qui ?

Sonya : Pour une fois, je vais suivre ton bon exemple !

Et ben, ça promet !

Sirius : -Comme quoi ! Tout ce que je dis n'est pas débile !

James (se moquant) : - Non, seulement une phrase sur deux !

Sirius : -Traître !

James (plaisantant) : -Et encore je suis gentil !

Sonya : - Bon, moi j'ai fini et vos disputes de gamins ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça, alors à plus ! Fit-elle en se levant

Amélie : -Je te suis !

Sirius : -Je viens avec vous !

C'est pas vrai ! C'est maladif chez lui ce besoin d'attention ! Il a toujours besoin d'une fille a côté de lui, sinon soit il casse les pieds de ses amis (ce qui personnellement ne me gêne pas le moins du monde !), ou alors, il fait une dépression (ça non plus ça ne me dérange pas !) Il part ! Et je vois Potter le suivre peu après !

Alors pensant en être débarrassée, je sors discrètement enfin j'essaye en tout cas, de ma cachette ! Et...

Me retrouve nez à nez avec Potter ! Qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour mériter ça ! Qu'ai-je fais !

- Je savais bien que tu étais là ! Il faut que je te parle ! Fit- il.

- Je ne pense pas avoir à te parler Potter ! Répliquai-je sèchement en lui forçant le passage.

- Moi, je pense que si au contraire ! Lança t'il en me retenant par le bras.

Ah ! J'ai horreur de ça, quand il pique sa crise ! Je ne lui réponds pas, me plantant devant lui les bras croisés et le visage renfrogné en attendant qu'il s'écarte de mon passage, ce que bien sur, il ne fit pas !

- Tu viens toujours au bal avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Se renpourpra t'il.

- Si ça te chantes !

- Sincèrement ! Je ne te force pas !

Non, alors quand tu me traites de monstre au coeur de glace c'est pas censé me faire culpabiliser ! Pensai-je amèrement...

- Oui ! Tout ce que tu voudras mais laisse moi passer !

Il se décale obligeamment en me laissant le passage.

- Il faudra bien qu'on parle un jour ou l'autre Lily !

- C'est Evans ! Lui répliquai-je en partant, furieuse !

----------------------------------------------

Depuis cette matinée, je n'ai plus vraiment reparlé à Potter et j'ai arrêté de le fuir ce qui me soulage vraiment d'un poids !

Entre-temps, il y a eu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai pus acheter une robe de bal ! Sonya et Amélie m'ont beaucoup aidé sur ce coup là ! Vous nous auriez vu ! En tout cas j'ai trouvé une robe et je me suis bien amuser ! C'est déjà ça de prit !

Malgré tout, j'angoisse un peu pour le bal ! C'est demain ! Déjà !

Donc je me couche et je pars dans la rêverie !

Je fais souvent des rêves carrément bizarres, si bien que des fois je me demande où je vais chercher tout ça ! Apparemment aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle !

Je suis dans la salle commune de Gryfondor avec Sonya et Amélie et soudain un cerf et un chien déboule par le portrait de la grosse dame ! Je me lève et les observe faire le tour de la salle commune ! Il saccage tout sur leur passage ! Les armoires gisent à terre, des cahiers et des feuilles partout ! Quel chantier ! Bien sur, tout le monde les regardent sans réagir, genre deux de tensions ! Personne n'aura l'idée de les arrêter ! Pensez-vous ! Puis soudain le portrait de la grosse dame coulisse encore sur ses gonds et entre Severus Rogue !

Bon ; c'est un rêve ! Je ne vous demande pas ce qu'il fait ici !

Et là, comme s'ils étaient enragés, le cerf et le chien fondent sur Rogue, le projètent à terre et font un gros trou à sa robe ! Juste là où il fallait pas ! Maintenant on voit largement un caleçon pas franchement appétissant ! Le pauvre garçon se relève plaquant ses mais sur son derrière découvert et s'enfuit en courant alors que le chien et le cerf se regardent satisfait ! Non, mais quel saccage et pauvre Rogue ! Quelles brutes ses animaux ! Potter et Black n'auraient pas fait mieux ! Sonya s'approche du chien et le caresse doucement pour le calmer avant de l'entraîner après elle pour qu'il cesse de saccager la salle... »

Et puis soudain, je me réveille en sursaut ! Sans plus attendre, je me lève saute sur Sonya encore endormi la secoue sans ménagement et renouvelle l'opération avec Amélie qui bougonne mais oh miracle finit par sortir de son lit les yeux plissés !

- Aujourd'hui grand jour de ce ho béni week-end, le bal est proche mes amies ! Ironisai-je...

Et la journée a passée... Moi, j'aurai aimé que le temps ralentisse, ou qu'il s'arrête, voire même qu'il revienne en arrière mais c'est tout le contraire ! Vous avez déjà remarquez ? Quand on a absolument envie d'arriver au lendemain, on dirait que le temps ralenti ! Et quand vous voulez que le temps ralentisse comme moi, on dirait qu'il fait la course ! C'est limite désespérant ! Et donc, je suis prête, histoire de ne pas être en retard ! Je fini par sortir de la salle de bain et dés que j'ouvre la porte Amélie s'y engouffre comme une sauvage !

- C'est sûrement le bal ! Opine Sonya en hochant la tête.

- Oui sûrement ! Asquiéssai-je !

- Alors ?

- Tu es magnifique ! Si James n'était pas déjà amoureux de toi, il tomberait comme une mouche !

- Alors ça, c'est loin d'être encouragent !

- De rien !

Je me regarde attentivement dans la glace... Ma robe vert pâle se dégrade de couleur à hauteur de la taille et vient mourir sur mes genoux. Elle est sans manche mais des bouts de tissus transparents attachés aux épaules retombent sur mes bras. Bien sur le maquillage est interdit ! Mais enfin ! Je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Amélie sort de la salle de bain radieuse comme on pouvait l'imaginer.

Une robe bleue nuit avec des mitaines argentées, et un collier assorti, elle est très jolie ! Sonya la complimente avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain !

- Allez-y ! Je vous rejoins en bas ! Nous hurle t'elle à travers la porte.

Donc je descends... Très lentement ! Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon ventre !

Et si Potter trouvait ça ridicule ! Et si tout le monde trouvait ça ridicule, que l'on se fichait de moi ? Pour chasser cette pensée débile je l'avoue mais présente je me répète ce que dis souvent Sonya quand on essaye de la juger à savoir : Ce que pense les autres je m'en fous !

Simple mais efficace ! La salle commune est bondée et les maraudeurs trônent comme des pachas au milieu affalés dans les canapés ! « Vraiment immature ! » Hurlai-je mentalement !

Se rendant compte de ma présence Potter se lève et me donne son bras que je fini par prendre après une minute de réflexion...

- Tu es radieuse Lily... Me souffle t'il.

- C'est Evans ! Répliquai-je agaçée mais soulagée du verdict...

Amélie parle avec les autres mais moi je n'écoute déjà plus...

James est... très mignon il faut bien le reconnaître ! Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment mais je me suis perdue dans sa contemplation...

Soudain Sonya déboule et là, on la reconnaît à peine... Tout le monde la regarde les yeux écarquillés...

Une robe noire élégante assez moulante découvrant une épaule. Une ceinture de strass sur les hanches. Une coiffure soignée avec une rose de tissus également noire fixée dans les cheveux. Des talons hauts qui soulignent ses jambes. Autant de choses qu'elle ne porte jamais ! Sonya garçon manqué est devenue Sonya super beauté ! Je reviens de ma surprise ! Mais il y en a un qui n'en est toujours pas revenu et il s'appelle...Sirius Black ! Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit à son goût ?

- Bon si on y aller ? Demandai-je.

- Mais bien sur... Evans ! Répond Potter en insistant bien sur la fin !

Crétin !

Nous descendons doucement les escaliers puis, nous rejoignions les portes qui vont bientôt s'ouvrir...

A peine cinq minutes après être arriver sur les lieux déjà envahit d'adolescents trépignant Black n'est pas loin de me donner une crise cardiaque ou de réveiller mon ulcère qui n'a jamais exister (selon mon médecin ! Je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit très compétent ! Encore qu'un ulcère à mon âge ça peut être étrange...)

- Bon ils vont les ouvrir ces portes! Non vraiment ! C'est l'heure là ! Ils sont en retard ! Ouvrez les portes, j'ai BESOIN de faire la fête ! Vous croyiez que McGo' ouvrirait les portes si je lui faisait du gringue ? Plaisante t'il.

Il n'arrête pas de parler tout le temps ! C'est affligeant !

- Bon ! Black ! Tais-toi deux seconde step ! S'énerve Sonya.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir miss Cendrillon ! Boude t'il

- Gamin !

- « Ce que pense les autres, je m'en fous ! »

- Hé ! J'avais mis mon copyright !

- Tu parles ! Raille t'il

Alors que les portes s'ouvrent enfin et qu'un véritable torrent humain s'y engouffre -nous y compris-, Sirius et Sonya reste juste devant à se disputer gentiment ! C'est t'il pas mignon ! Amélie, quand à elle va rejoindre Bill Wort, son cavalier ! La seule information que j'ai sur lui c'est que c'est « Un gentil garçon ». Et moi, toute seule je ne sais plus quoi faire, alors je discute des cours avec Remus en surveillant Potter du coin de l'oeuil !

--------------------------------------------------

Voilà !

Enfin fini ! Il a mit du temps à arriver mais l'ordi était en panne et le chap est assez long ! Je pense que vous commencez à comprendre à qui pensait Black maintenant ! J'ai coupé le bal en deux, ici c'est une petite introduction... J'espère qu'il vous plaira merci à tous les revieweurs et revieweuse, vraiment merci d'être fidèle à cette fic même quand elle se fait attendre !

Et comme d'habitude, les réponses à vos reviews !

Diabolikvampyr : Et oui, je suis sadique ! Lol ! Merci et voila la suite !

Eien : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et voila la suite !

Barbara bana : Merci ! C'est vraiment sympa ! Et ça me fait plaisir que tu me donnes ton avis si sincèrement ! Et pour tes persos préférés, j'aime beaucoup Sonya aussi c'est un perso qui prendra de l'importance ! Merci encore !

Zab 18 : Voila la suite tant attendu ! Merci ! En espérant que ce chap te plaira !

Anne-laure0617 : Génial ! C'est bien, si ça t'as surpris ! Merci de ta review !


	11. Chapter 11

Besoin de temps :

Après un moment Sirius et Sonya finissent par cesser de se disputer et nous rejoigne... On discute tous ensemble. Et moi, je continue de zyeuter sur Potter ! Je le vois se rapprocher et se poster à côté de moi tout en continuant à parler avec les autres. Je tourne mon regard vers lui et je le vois me regarder en souriant...

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Rien...

Je me retourne mais il me regarde toujours. Je le regarde à nouveau.

- Quoi ! Fit-je avec plus d'insistance.

- Rien.

Mais comme il me regardait toujours :

- MAIS QUOI !

- Mais rien ! Viens danser !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il m'entraîne avec lui sur la piste de danse... Sous les rires de notre petit groupe qui nous observait depuis tout à l'heure...

Je n'ai pas la force de refuser... Je le laisse m'emporter... Ou du moins, jusque sur la piste de danse où je me rend compte que la musique qui passe en ce moment n'est autre qu'un slow langoureux et que Potter se rapproche dangereusement... Et alors qu'il aller me prendre dans ses bras... Je m'enfui en courant ! Quelle idiote !

Remarque rien que pour la tête du débrailler national ça vaut le coup ! Le pauvre... Le pauvre ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Il a voulu me faire danser UN SLOW ! Pas le pauvre ! Tant mieux pour lui ! Je retourne à notre table. Tient, elle est vide ! Où ils sont passés ?

AH ! Ben non, ils sont là ! Par terre en train de se tordre de rire, proche de l'asphyxie, mais ils sont là !

- Mon pauvre Cornedrue... Le plain Black alors que le susnommé Cornedrue reviens.

- Merci Evans ! Ça c'était vraiment pas cool ! Rage Potter.

- De rien ! La prochaine fois que tu veux danser, choisis une chanson moins lente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il ne réplique pas ! Un point pour Lily ! Jeu, set et match !

Je vois Amélie qui arrive avec un garçon, sûrement Bill Wort !

- Lil's, on peux ? Demande t'elle en désignant les chaise libre à notre table.

-Vas-y !

- Je vous présente Bill.

Bill est un garçon efflanqué, aux cheveux blond et aux yeux clairs. En fait, il est plutôt mignon mais assez timide apparemment...

- Salut !

- Moi c'est Lily Evans.

- Je sais, toi tu dois être Sonya et vous êtes les maraudeurs.

- Notre réputation nous précède... Plaisante Sirius.

- Bon et si on allait danser maintenant ! Ça au moins ça bouge ! Dit-je en entraînant James vers la piste de danse...

Et là, je me défoule entraînant Potter avec moi... Je ne suis pas sure de danser merveilleusement, je saute dans tous les sens, je chante les paroles des chansons, on doit me prendre pour une folle mais je m'en fous puisque je m'amuse comme une folle, justement. Et Potter n'est pas en reste... Tant mieux ! Deux personnes au moins se seront amusées ce soir ! Bientôt, les autres nous rejoigne... Quand la musique redevient calme pour une nouvelle série de slow, Bill entraîne Amélie, Remus accepte l'une de ses nombreuses prétendantes et nous voila seuls, Potter, Black, Sonya et moi... Potter fait vraiment une tête d'enterrement...

« Allez Lily ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de lui laisser un slow ! »

Ah ! Ben la revoilà elle ! Vous savez, ma conscience ! Mais si ! Celle qui a toujours des idées bizarres ! Je la soupçonne même d'être à l'origine de tous ces rêves de la quatrième dimension !

Lily, ne l'écoute pas ! Ne l'écoute pas !

Mais lorsque je serre la main de Potter dans la mienne, je sais que j'ai perdue ce combat contre moi-même, et je décide de laisser tomber le masque le temps d'une danse ! Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça me coûte ?

Je n'ose pas aller sur la piste mais je peux très bien danser ici, non ?

Alors, sans demander son avis à James (manquerez plus qu'il me dise non maintenant !) je passe mes mains dans son cou, me rapproche de lui et l'entraîne en tournant... Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je respire son odeur pour la deuxième fois...

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que tout cela me dégoûte ! Que son regard me met mal à l'aise, que son odeur me laisse indifférente mais il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas, et je le sens bien. Mes joues sont bouillantes, mon coeur s'affole et mon cerveau se met en stand-by...

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du cerveau de Lily, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message après le bip... »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir le tournis mais je vois parfaitement tout ce qui m'entoure... Et je vois parfaitement Potter sourire et son sourire, pensez ce que vous voudrez, mais moi je le trouve merveilleux et il réchauffe mon coeur « de glace », au risque de le faire fondre... Et je vois aussi parfaitement son visage se rapprocher lentement du mien... Et je sens aussi tout ce qui m'entoure... Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes avec tendresse. Et je les sens rester ainsi sans plus oser bouger... Je sens une chaleur étrange m'envahir et je me surprends à penser que je voudrais ressentir cette sensation à chaque seconde de ma vie...

Lorsque la chanson se termine, que ses lèvres me quittent, que je sens son corps m'échapper j'ai une oppressante envie de le retenir ! Mais bien sûr, je ne le ferais pas ! Ce serait trop simple or depuis toujours ma relation avec Potter est un modèle de complexité ! Je me retrouves devant lui parfaitement consciente de ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui me gène beaucoup. Bien maintenant j'ai quatre option :

1- Je lui hurle dessus, je le gifle et je lui ordonne de ne plus jamais refaire ça.

2- Je lui roule un patin en lui bouchant le nez ou alors je le serre jusqu'à l'étouffement et je fais passer sa « mort tragique » pour un accident !

3- Je me serre contre lui et lui ordonne de ne plus jamais me lâcher ! (Celle-là est tentante !)

Ou 4- Je me barre en courrant comme la dernière fois et je me planque dans mon petit trou de souris pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps !

Je suis totalement perdue ! Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ! Sans même

m'en rendre compte, j'ai choisis l'option fuite puisque je suis en train de marcher. C'est horrible, on dirait que cette fuite constante fait partie de mes gènes ! Et comme la dernière fois en bonne élève lâche que je suis j'essaye de trouver une excuse à mes sentiments ! Mais comme la dernière fois, je n'en trouve pas et contrairement à la dernière fois Amélie et Sonya ne sont pas là pour me remonter le moral... Je marche jusque dans le parc, prés du lac et je m'assoie plongeant ma main dans l'eau froide... Je reste ainsi quelques temps mais soudain, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu arriver s'assoie prés de moi.

- Le ciel se couvre.

- Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Il était évident que cette voix appartenait à James Potter, et quand je l'avais entendu une peur panique m'avait envahit, mais le fait qu'il me parle de la météo m'a tout de suite calmer !

- Pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué ! Soufflai-je

- Ce n'est pas compliqué !

- Si ça l'est ! M'exclamai-je

- ça ne l'est pas ! C'est toi qui compliques tout !

- N'importe quoi !

- Ce serait tellement simple de t'avouer que tu aimes être avec moi !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Je te déteste! Tu te rappelles!

- Moi, oui ! Mais toi je n'en suis pas sûr...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là !

- Que l'on sait parfaitement toi comme moi que tu m'aimes et que je commence à me demander pour lequel de nous deux c'est le plus dur de se le cacher...

- Je ne t'aime pas Potter ! Je ne t'aime PAS ! Est-ce clair ?

- Alors pourquoi tu as eu peur pour moi lors du match, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Et pourquoi le fait que tu te mens à toi-même est si visible dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes !

Lui, on peut dire qu'il sait parler aux femmes ! Quel crétin !

Soudain confirmant ma prédiction, il commença à pleuvoir et pas qu'un peu... Je suis trempée en moins de dix minutes ! Un record !

- C'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit ! Ragea Potter.

- Je n'ai pas pris ma cape !

- Moi non plus ! Mais ! Ah ! Attend ! J'ai ça par contre. Fit-il en sortant de sa robe une étrange cape légèrement translucide qu'il tendit au dessus de nos tête...

- Bon, on aura disparu de la circulation, mais au moins on est à l'abri.

- Comment ça, disparu de la circulation.

- Regarde la cape et dis moi ce que c'est je te prie Evans...

Observant plus attentivement la cape de tissus mince et translucide il ne me fallut pas trente ans pour comprendre que j'étais sous une cape d'invisibilité.

- C'est pas vrai ! Une cape d'invisibilité ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

- Quelque part.

- Et la personne qui te l'as donner c'est : Mr Quelqu'un, je présume.

- Tu comprends vite...

- C'est génial, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'en vois une... Attend une minute !

C'est comme ça que tu disparais de la circulation ! C'est comme ça que les maraudeurs peuvent jouer leurs mauvais coups !

- Non, finalement tu comprends TROP vite... Sourit-il.

- C'est vrai ! Affirmai-je avec arrogance.

- A part lorsqu'il s'agit de toi...

- Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Me rembrunis-je

- Et si tu m'expliquer...

- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Je te déteste mais ...

- La haine est la sœur cachée de l'amour et réciproquement...

- Tu délires Potter !

- Si tu le dis !

C'est incroyable comme cette phrase si simple, si banale peut m'énerver quand elle sort de sa bouche ! « Si tu le dis. »

- Rrrrrrr ! Je m'en vais ! Décidément, tu es incapable de faire le moindre effort de compréhension...

Et alors que j'attrape le bout de tissus pour en sortir je sens le bras de Potter sur mon épaule, je me retourne alors et me retrouve collé à son visage. Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je l'embrasse...

Mais je ne veux plus m'attendrir ! Tout ce qui m'arrive, après tout c'est la faute de ce maudit baiser lors du match ! Je romps le contact...

- J'ai dit : « Je m'en vais » Potter !

- Tu as sûrement besoin de temps... Songe t'il

- Oui, autant que toi d'un peigne...Fit-je en sortant de sous la cape avant de m'éloigner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Dans le prochain la dernière partie du bal ! Je vous le mettrai le week-end prochain, sûrement Samedi !

Alors d'ici là, bonne semaine à tous ! Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à laisser une review !

Et réponse aux review :

Rachelle : Et bien le voilà ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et si tu veux être averti par E-mail, il te suffit de t'inscrire en alerte quand tu laisses une review. Voila ! J'espère que ce chap t'aura plût et merci pour ta review !

Anne-Laure017 : Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est plus têtue qu'une mule, mais elle à ces raisons, et elle les donnera bientôt ! En tout cas merci de ta review, en espérant que le chap t'es plût !

----------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 1Affrontement

Affrontement :

- J'ai dit : « Je m'en vais » Potter !

- Tu as sûrement besoin de temps... Songe t'il

- Oui, autant que toi d'un peigne...Fit-je en sortant de sous la cape avant de m'éloigner.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais envie d'aller me coucher ou de rejoindre la fête dans la grande salle. En fait, la question été surtout est-ce que je pouvais supporter de parler à quelqu'un ?

Depuis que j'avais laissé derrière moi, Potter, j'avais une irrésistible envie de pleurer...

Mais après tout, je n'allais pas me recroqueviller dans mon petit monde ! Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai bien mieux à faire, comme m'amuser, par exemple ! Alors, c'est décidé, je vais à la grande Salle !

Je retrouve, Sonya, Amélie, Sirius, Peter et Bill Wort qui danse comme des fous, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser...

Et bien voila une occasion d'oublier Potter, je saute sur la piste et je me fiche de la musique, je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, je me fiche de savoir si je danse bien et je me contrefiche royalement de Potter ! Surtout de Potter en fait...

C'est alors que Lucius Malfoy, élève de Serpentard le plus vicieux toutes catégories confondues, le plus snob, le plus chochote, le plus méprisable, bref celui que tout le monde déteste le plus, (en fin sans compter Severus Rogue, mais lui c'est pas pareil... En fin peut-être que si...) sors de la foule totalement soul ! C'est à faire peur, il va avoir mal sur toute la longueur de ses cheveux long demain ! Et bien entendu, même bourré, il faut qu'il nous fasse partager ces idées sur la pureté du sang de la manière la plus préhistorique qui soit lorsqu'il bouscula Sonya.

- GGGGGrrrrr ! Sale sang de bour...

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car une horrible envie de vomir devait s'être emparée de lui alors que Sonya s'écartait précipitement... Et voila ! Quand je dis que ces idées de pureté du sang sont à vomir ! Regardez la belle flaque qu'il nous a fait le méchant futur-mangemort-en-puissance !

- Quand le seigneur des ténèbres aura les rennes de ce pays, je lui demanderais de commencer par toi, Wayllence !

La foule autour de nous avait cessé de danser ou même de parler, tout le monde retenait sa respiration face à la menace de Malfoy, tout le monde savait que Malfoy faisait partie des futur mangemort, s'il ne l'était pas déjà...

Sonya, elle ne paraissait pas vraiment inquiète.

- Encore faudrait-il que ton précieux « seigneur » en ait quelque chose à faire de tes précieux conseils Malfoy ! Et encore faudrait-il qu'il soit capable de prendre le pouvoir au ministère ! Va savoir pourquoi, lorsque je vois Dumbledore LE PLUS GRAND SORCIER DE TOUS LES TEMPS, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait assez de pouvoir pour ça !

- Je vais te faire payer ton arrogance Wayllence !

- Arrogance ? Moi j'appelle ça du réalisme...

Malfoy tâtonna ses poches pour trouver sa baguette devant la foule horrifiée.

- Il est temps que tu retournes chez tes moldus sale sang de bourbe !

Il pointa sa baguette sur Sonya... Je l'observais catastrophée, Sonya n'avait pas prit sa baguette, je ne doutais pas qu'elle puisse mettre une raclé à ce petit prétentieux, mais sans baguette, ce n'est pas non plus Merlin ! Alors je ne perd pas de temps et m'interpose entre les deux, baguette bien haute...

- On ne cherche pas la bagarre Malfoy, alors retourne cuvé dans ton coin et fiche nous la paix !

- Chaque chose en son temps Evans... Ton tour viendra !

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, je me retrouve pétrifier pas l'un des sbires de Malfoy qui était dans mon dos.

- Lily ! Ça Malfoy, tu vas me le payer !

- Oh, mais j'aimerais bien voir ça, si tu nous montrer ce dont tu es capable avec une baguette !

Heureusement, je vois Sirius qui me regarde avec compréhension...

Pourvu que ce crétin ait compris !

Mais alors que Malfoy allait jeter un sort à Sonya, Black s'interpose entre les deux et le reçoit à sa place... Le sortilège du crach-limace...

Pauvre Sirius. Il essaye de lancer un sort mais n'arrive qu'à cracher un invertébré visqueux...

Malfoy s'approche, sûrement pour le narguer...

- Block-jambes ! S'écrit la voix de Potter alors que sa majesté Malfoy trébuche et s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, la tête la première. En plus soul, ça doit faire très mal, mais je ne vais pas le plaindre, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

- Eh, Patmol ! Ça va mon vieux? Fait Potter en s'approchant .

Black n'ouvre même pas la bouche, il se contente de se lever et de partir en courant vers le parc...

Potter ne le suit pas, il s'approche de moi.

- Finite Incantatem !

Soudain, tout mon corps s'affaisse. Potter me tend sa main que j'attrape et me hisse sur mes pieds.

- Merci. Bafouillai-je

- De rien.

- Je le dis beaucoup en ce moment pas vrai ?

- Un peu, mais je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre ! Sourit-il.

- Ça va Son' ? Demandai-je.

- Moi, oui ! Mais Black, lui ça n'a pas l'air, je pense que je devrais peut-être aller voir si ça va.

Et Sonya s'éclipse. Et encore une fois, je me retrouve seule avec Potter. Je crois qu'elle la fait exprès...

- Bon, je crois que Malfoy a un peu plombé l'ambiance... Fit-je.

- Et les profs n'ont même pas réagi ! S'outragea James.

- Il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait vu, avec toute cette foule, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils ait compris ce qui se passer.

- Encore un coupable qui ne serra pas puni... Souffle t'il

- Je ne savais pas que les maraudeurs faisaient aussi dans la philosophie... Bon, si la fête est finie, je rentre.

- Si je fais le chemin avec toi, je vais rester en vie ? Demanda t'il avec un demi-sourire.

- Si tu ne dis pas de bêtises, peut-être...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Petit bonus pour excuser mon retard :

Si vous êtes sage je les mettrais en tenue de bal la semaine prochaine !

Je précise que Billy, c'est Bill Wort, seulement Amélie l'appelle Bill.

Sonya.

Réponse aux review :

Anne-Laure 0617 : Tu as encore le temps avant qu'elle craque, pas avant le chapitre 20 ! Bon courage pour l'attente ! Lol

Lauralavoixpelletier : Merci ! En éspérant que ce chap te plaise !

Lala : Elle finira par comprendre ! Pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra !

La Dame Blanche D'Ithilien : Oui, bien sûr, il y a des sentiments mais seulement dans un sens pour le moment. Sonya ne s'en rend même pas compte encore.

Malak : Non ne saute pas ! Je met la suite, mais ne te suicide pas ! Je ne vaux pas être mêlée avec une affaire de suicide ! Je t'en pris, ne saute pas !


	13. Chapter 13 Souvenirs, souvenirs

Si vous avez cinq minutes allez jeter un coup d'oeuil à http/dumstrang-. adresse, ce site est génial avec des gens super sympa et il y a toujours plein des truc à faire !

Souvenirs, Souvenirs

Potter m'a raccompagné avec une courtoisie que je ne lui imaginé même pas...  
Peut-être un maraudeur n'est-il pas toujours rustre et prétentieux qui sait...  
Il m'a fait la causette, sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi et il m'a gentiment souhaité bonne nuit sans même m'embrasser. Comme quoi, contrairement à ce que je le pensais, son cas ne relève pas de la pathologie grave ! Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement...  
Peu de temps après que j'ai rejoint ma chambre, Amélie est arrivé affolé et m'a demandé où était Sonya.  
- T'affoles pas, elle est allé voir comment va Black, elle va revenir...  
- Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle, imagine que Malfoy et sa bande lui tombe dessus. Ce mec me fiche la trouille !  
- Sonya est bien assez forte pour leurs fermer leurs grand clapet à tous ! Surtout si elle à une baguette a portée de main !  
- Ouais, t'as raison ! Je devrais arrêter de m'angoisser pour un rien ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est le stress de exam !  
- Je t'en ficherais moi du stress des exams ! Fit-je attrapant le cousin le plus proche et en le lui jetant à la figure. Faisant éclater une bataille de polochon. Ce soir est une bonne soirée ! Qui avait bien commencé, avait tourné à la catastrophe en plein milieu et bien finit ! Mais à priori une bonne soirée...  
Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur Sonya qui sans avoir eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche se prend mon polochon en pleine tête. Mais elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps et se lance à son tour dans la bataille ! Et dans cette lutte acharnée qui est gagné par je ne sais qui, on épuise toutes les trois les dernières forces qui nous restaient... Amélie s'allonge sur son lit et moi assise par terre j'y appui mon dos comme Sonya de l'autre côté.  
- Alors, ton rencard ça s'est passé comment ? Demandai-je à Amélie.  
- On ne peut mieux ! Bill est vraiment génial ! Les filles ?  
- Ouais ?  
- Je crois que je suis amoureuse !  
Et on éclate de rire, comme trois gamines de première année. C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien de rire de temps en temps ! Et c'est là que normalement on commence à commenter et « il a l'air cool », et « il est vraiment mignon », et « Il est super sympa !» Et puis quand on a fini de parler pour rien dire on passe à un autre sujet où l'on discute aussi pour ne rien dire ! Que c'est bon la légèreté et l'insouciance ! Dommage que l'on la perde si vite ! J'espérais juste que le prochain sujet ça ne serait pas moi et James.  
- Et toi Lily ta soirée ?  
Ben voila pourquoi je préfère ne pas espérer ! Parce qu'après je suis toujours dans la mélasse !  
- Ben normal quoi... Fit-je évasive.  
- Non, non, non ! Tu nous racontes tout et en détail !  
- Disons juste que je commence à me demander si je n'aie pas été trop dure. Répondit-je.  
- Ah, ah, ah ! Je le savais ! Lily, tu es en train de retomber amoureuse !  
- Oh que non ! Fit-je énervée.  
- Ne mens pas ça s'entend dans ta voix !  
- Toi, tu n'entends que ce que tu veux bien entendre ! Répliquai-je.  
- Peut-être qu'elle a les oreilles bouchées. Plaisanta Sonya.  
- Tu te souviens en première année ? Lança Amélie.  
- Oui, quand Lily était amoureuse de « lui »...  
- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux changer de sujet ! Suggérai-je.  
Mais c'était déjà trop tard et mon imagination trop imaginative m'entraîna dans mes souvenirs...  
-------------------------------Flash-back---------------------------------  
J'avais a peine onze ans. Et j'allai faire mon entrée dans le monde de la magie... Enfin, si je trouvai cette voie neuf trois quart. L'heure tournée et cette maudite voie restée introuvable ! Sur ma droite, j'entendis une mère conseillée à un garçon de mon âge d'envoyer un hibou dès son arrivé. Hiboux ! Bien entendu après avoir lu et relu mes livres de cours une bonne dizaine de fois, je savais au moins que les sorciers communiquaient par hiboux (c'est pour ça qu'il y en avait devant chez moi quand je recevais toutes mes lettres !) et donc je m'approcher timidement de la petite famille.  
- Excusez-moi...  
- Oui, qui a-t-il ? Demanda la mère de famille.  
- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la voie neuf trois quart ? J'ai un train à prendre et si je le rate je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie.  
- Le Poudlard Express ? Demanda le garçon.  
- En effet.  
- Et bien voila ! J'ai déjà une camarade 'man, tu vois faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi !  
- Tu vas à Poudlard ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- En première année ?  
- Ouais !  
- Alors, oui, on sera camarade ! Répondit-je en souriant.  
- Moi c'est James Potter et tu portes le charmant nom de... ?  
- Lily Evans !  
Si tous les sorciers étaient comme lui, j'étais vraiment ravie d'être une sorcière !  
- Viens Lily ! Il faut traverser le mur !  
Soudain je me rembrunis. Non, finalement je ne préfère pas que tous les sorciers soient comme lui !  
- Mais t'es malade ! M'exclamai-je alors que Mme Potter éclatait de rire.  
- Ben pourquoi ? Demanda t'il dubitatif.  
- Laisse moi faire James. Tu dois venir d'une famille moldu ? Demanda sa mère avec douceur.  
- Moldue ? M'inquiétai-je.  
- D'une famille sans sorcier, sans pouvoir magique. Me renseigna James.  
- Ah ! Alors, oui ! Je viens d'une famille moldue.  
- Je vois... Pour aller sur la voie neuf trois quarts il faut traverser ce mur... Ne t'en fais pas, si tu as un peu peur ferme les yeux...  
Un petit peu rassuré je m'avançai vers le mur.  
- A toi l'honneur ! Fit-je à James.  
- Non, on va y aller ensemble comme ça je serai sûr que tu l'as traverser. Donne ta main.  
Je lui tendit ma petite menotte qu'il prit et il commença à courir jusqu'au mur. Par réflexe, j'avais fermer les yeux et inconsciemment déjà, la présence de James me rassurer. Je sentis la porte brumeuse m'engloutir, puis, le vent frais caresser mon visage.  
J'ouvris les yeux et observée la gare émerveillée. J'avais réussi à traverser un mur ! Mon premier acte magique ! Pour un peu j'en aurais pleuré ! C'est qu'à onze ans on est très émotif !  
- Tu viens ? Demanda James.  
- Oh ! Euh, oui pardon.  
Il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main quand on entra dans un compartiment vide. A cette époque-là (époque révolue ça c'est certain !) Je l'avoue, j'étais un peu amoureuse de James Potter, mais à cette époque là tout était différent... J'étais petite ! Et James n'était ni arrogant (ou alors juste un tout petit peu) ni maraudeur ! En fin tout ça pour dire que la quasi totalité de ma première année à Poudlard, je l'ai passé avec James, d'autant plus que sa mère s'inquiétait toujours pour moi depuis l'épisode de la gare. Une brave femme madame Potter, gentille et compréhensive, elle m'envoyait souvent des lettres pour savoir comment j'aller, et elle le fait toujours, même si je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque trois ans. Et puis, James m'a présenté les maraudeurs, j'ai tout de suite accroché avec Remus, quand à Peter et Sirius, hum vous m'avez comprise...  
Peter était un peu trop aux chevilles de James pour faire un ami loyal...  
Quand à Sirius, je le trouvais un poil trop prétentieux, même si je ne doute pas qu'il soit un ami loyal.  
Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de rester avec eux, et peu à peu, force est de constater que j'ai appris à les tolérer. Et même à les apprécier quelquefois.  
Et l'année est passée. Et on a tous grandi. Et James a vite remarqué que toutes les filles se retourner sur son passage- même moi !-  
Et oui, Lily Evans a bel et bien été amoureuse de James Potter (mais il ne le sait pas !)  
Incroyable n'est-ce pas ! Enfin... C'est vieux tout ça !  
Et à cette époque là, vous ne me croirez pas :  
James se fichait bien de moi !  
Je ne l'intéressais pas ! Pas du tout !  
Et ça ! Ça m'a blessé dans mon amour propre de préado amoureuse!  
Alors je me suis juré que plus jamais je n'éprouverai d'amour à son égard ! Puisque de toute façon ça ne serait jamais réciproque...  
Et comme contrôler l'amour c'est impossible, j'ai tout simplement arrêter de traîner avec lui ! Et je me suis vite retrouver toute seule, vu que toutes les filles me détester, enfin toutes à part Sonya et Amélie !  
Moi qui passer mon temps avec les maraudeurs, ça me faisait bizarre de pouvoir enfin parler librement de mec ! Ben oui, parler garçon avec James ou Remus, ç'aurait été déplacer ! Et c'est d'à partir de ce moment là –en seconde année- que James a commencer à vouloir sortir avec moi ! A croire que je lui manquer ! Et moi, même si j'étais tenté se dire oui, j'ai refuser catégoriquement, parce que :  
1- Je m'étais jurer de ne plus être amoureuse de lui ! (Et j'ai réussi !)  
2- Je pensai qu'il se moquer de moi (enfin au début du moins !)  
3- Même s'il ne se moquer pas de moi, ce qu'il voulait, c'est récupérer sa copine Lily, celle qu'il connaissait en première année ! La petite fille timide, qui se laisse embarquer dans les pires coups, qui blaguer, qui n'osait pas lui avouer ces sentiments, qui lui filer les cours qu'il ne suivait pas, celle qui faisait des batailles de boules de neige avec les maraudeurs et qui lui faisait la bise tous les matins !  
En ce moment je commence à me demander si je ne me trompe pas.  
Serai-ce possible qu'il est envie de sortir avec moi ? Vraiment ? Pour de vraie ?   
---------------------------------Fin du flash-back----------------------------Lil's ! Houhou ! Faisait Amélie en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.  
- Oui, je suis là ! Répondit-je en sortant de ma rêverie éveillée.  
- Eh, ben ! Ça ne s'arrange pas ! Fit Sonya penché au-dessus de mon épaule.  
- J'ai une grave impression de déjà vu ! Fit Sonya  
- Lily lorsqu'on parlait de James en fin de première année ! Compléta Amélie. Tu vois quand je te dis, qu'elle est en train d'en retomber amoureuse !  
- N'importe quoi ! James est un sale mioche arrogant et... Tentai-je de dire.  
- James ! Tu vois que tu retombes amoureuse ! Ça ne faisait quatre ans que tu ne l'avais pas appeler pas son prénom !  
- J'ai sommeil, je vais me coucher ! Affirmai-je coupant court à la discussion.  
Je rejoignis mon lit et éteignis la lumière bientôt imiter par Amélie, puis par Sonya.  
Et avant de m'endormir je soufflai dans mon demi sommeil :  
« Je n'aime plus James ! »  
----------------------------------------------------------

Bon, voilà je sais : J'en ai mis un temps ! Mais, bon, entre les cours, mes séances de papotage sur MSN, les annifs, les sorties, les brevets blanc... Bref, trop de truc à faire et pas assez de temps !

Comme vous le savez sûrement, les rars sont à présent interdites sur FFnet, alors sauf avis contraire, je ne peux que vous remercier de vos reviews super sympa, mimi, trop belles !


	14. Chapter 14 Une journée en enfer

Nda : C'est super important ! mdr ! (Séquence émotion) Donc, je tiens à remercier sincèrement tout ceux qui me lisent et tous mes revieweur-euse (je vous aimmmmmmeuh !) je dois dire que j'adore lire vos reviews même si je ne peux plus y répondre ici... Donc merci à tous de supporter le fait que je ne publie pas couramment que je fasse des fautes d'Ortho abominable, que je martyrise (rais) certains persos etc... Voilà MERCI !

(Séquence pub) : Toi là, toi public ! Je sais que tu adores les sites interactifs ! Alors fonce sur la Dumstrang community ! Y'a tout le temps quelqu'un, les gens sont super sympa (la preuve j'y suis mdr) Alors fonce ! http/189560. ne le répéterais jamais assez ! Ce site est trop TOP !- (je sais pas trop si j'ai le droit de faire ça... Mais bon je le fais quand même paske ce site il est troooooo génial ! mdr)

-----------------------------------

Bon c'est bon je vous fiche la paix ! Savourez ! Mdr

Une journée en enfer.

Oh ! Non, c'est pas vrai ! Soit je suis maudite, soit Merlin veut faire de ma vie un enfer ! Après un réveil non seulement raté mais en plus en retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner et je commence déjà à le ressentir ! En plus j'ai un emploi du temps qui laisse vraiment mais alors vraiment à désirer : Histoire de la magie pendant deux heures avec le professeur Binns, suivit de deux heures de potions ! Quel programme ! On rentre dans la classe en silence. Le professeur Binns est le seul fantôme-professeur de Poudlard, c'est un homme endormant et ennuyeux à mourir ! A peine sommes nous assis, qu'il commence ses longues tirades sur le monde sous le règne de terreur de Grindelwald et la révolte des gobelins... Inutile de préciser qu'il répète le même cour depuis le début de l'année ! Ben, oui, sinon je n'aurais pas dit ennuyeux ! Cela dit, rares sont les élèves qui s'en rendent compte, étant donné, que personne n'écoute jamais ce qu'il dit, ses cours ont un effet hautement somnifère ! Moi, comme je ne veux pas dormir, je m'occupe comme je peux, c'est-à-dire en taquinant les maraudeurs qui sont derrière moi.

Pour cela, il faut :

- Une Lily vraiment super ennuyer

- Une Sonya, dans le même état d'esprit

- Une feuille de papier (voire plusieurs)

- De la colle

- Et ingrédient suprême deux maraudeur endormis !

Chiffonnez soigneusement une feuille et l'enduire de colle liquide, observez attentivement votre cible, retournez vous vers le tableau et jetez votre projectile sur votre cible avec un air le plus innocent possible. Et ça donne :

- Hrrrrrmm !

Ça c'était pour Sirius qui grogne comme un chien enragé.

Et :

- Evans !

Ça c'était un chuchotement furieux made in James Potter.

Et :

Une Sonya plié de rire et une Lily au bord de l'asphyxie.

Et :

DDDDRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG

A non, ça c'était pas le résultat incompté, mais la sonnerie de fin des cours.

Donc, nous sortons de cours en courant entraînant Amélie dans notre course poursuite... Sinon, Potter et Black s'en serait servi comme otage les crétins !

Et une fois devant la classe de Potion, une fois en sécurité, nous narguons Potter et Black essoufflé comme je ne sais trop qui ou quoi...

Et là, le prof arrive. Tout d'un coup plus un bruit...

- Rentrez !

On commence à rentrer un peu moins tendu.

- En silence !

Silence de plomb dans l'assistance. Le professeur rejoint son bureau.

- Enlevez vos capes et vos écharpes s'il vous plaît...

Nous nous exécutons en silence.

- Bien ! Sortez vos trousses et un parchemin, contrôle !

Ah ! Oui, génial, contrôle surprise !

- Attention 3, 2, 1, top départ.

1) Donnez les dates d'inventions des potions : Maxilis, Electrostature, Amortentia, et Prongsil. Fit-il d'une traite. (Tous ces noms sont fictifs)

- Attendez monsieur ! S'exclame la classe en coeur.

- Mais je ne fais que ça ! Accélérez un peu ! Vous n'êtes plus des premières années que je sache !

Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à dialoguer avec ce prof !

2) Donnez les ingrédients communs à toutes les potions de force. Et justifiez.

3) Expliquez en une quinzaine de centimètres comment préparer la potion d'invisibilité ! Vous avez dix minutes !

Ce prof, doit être fou, dix minutes pour tout ça ! Merlin, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui !

Le tic tac de sa pendule fait un boucan de tous les diables, impossible de se concentrer et encore, il n'a pas commencé son décompte !

Maxilis : Je me souviens, on l'a dit la dernière fois, c'est 180 quelque chose... Ah oui ! 1807 !

Electrostaure : On l'a étudié il y a cinq semaines ! Impossible que je l'ai retenue !

Amortentia : 1756, ça, j'en suis sûre !

Prongsil : 17, je ne sais plus ! Bon au pif, je mettrais 1788 !

2) L'ingrédient commun à ces deux potions est la poudre de toile d'arachnide, parce qu'on en trouve dans ... Voilà, ça c'est fait.

3) Je commence à écrire à toute vitesse.

- Plus que cinq minutes !

Ah, ben voila le décompte final !

Je continue d'écrire en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Vite ! Vite !

- Plus que 50 secondes !

C'est dingue ce que c'est stressant quand il fait ça !

- Plus que 40 secondes !

Plus que huit centimètres ! Allez Lil's creuse toi la tête.

- Plus que 35 secondes !

Oh là là là là là là !

- Plus que 20 secondes !

Mais il va arrêter de me casser les pieds celui-là, j'ai compris, qu'il faudrait bientôt rendre les copies ! Il me stresse plus qu'autre chose !

- Plus que 10 secondes !

Mais qu'il se taise ! Qu'il se taise !

- 9, 8 !

Vite plus qu'une ligne !

- 5,4 !

Oui, oui, j'ai presque fini mais par pitié faites le taire ! Je vous en prie !

- 0 ! James, tu ramasses les copies.

Ouf ! Fini ! Sonya, elle n'a pas fini.

- Dépêche ! La presse Potter.

- James tu arraches les copies !

- Oui monsieur.

Sonya lâche automatiquement son parchemin.

- Bien, nous reprenons l'exercice d'hier. Des questions sur cet exercice ?

Je lève timidement la main...

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris, le mélange des trois derniers ingrédients...

- Tu n'as pas compris ?

- Non monsieur, pas vraiment...

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras l'année prochaine quand tu auras redoublé ton année ! Ironise t'il.

Quel humour ! Charmant n'est-ce pas !

- Mais monsieur... Bafouillai-je.

- Tu me réponds, tu me réponds ! S'agace t'il.

Mais non monsieur !

- Elle me répond ? Demande t'il en prenant la classe à partie.

Mais, enfin n'importe quoi !

- Bien alors, 10 points en moins pour Miss Evans !

Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! C'est vraiment insupportable !

Comment est-ce qu'un prof, peut-être si pathologiquement sadique ! Un professeur est censé prendre le temps d'expliquer à ces élèves ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont payés ! Je me demande à chaque cour pourquoi Dumbledor ne le vire pas ! Vous commencez sûrement à comprendre pourquoi je n'aime pas ce prof ? Oui ! Eh, bien aller l'expliquer à ma mère !

- Pour aujourd'hui inutile de songer à la pratique, nous allons corriger vos rédactions de la dernière fois.

Génial ! Cette journée n'est finalement pas si nulle, je pense avoir réussi ce contrôle...

Mr Bartier a une sale habitude quand il rend les copies, il les donne par ordre de notes et au fur et à mesure la tension monte, autant dire que je déteste ce procédé !

Ah, voilà, il commence...

- Severus Rogue, optimal ! Ex æquo James Potter, Amélie Hikari et Remus Lupin.

Quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est vraiment pas juste ! James a écrit son devoir une heure avant le cour ! Si son devoir mérite O, le mien c'est pareil !

- Sirius Black, effort exceptionnel, ainsi que miss Sonya Wayllence et Peter Pettigrow.

Au non, pourvu que je sois au moins dans les acceptable !

- Miss Lily Evans, acceptable ! Des efforts à faire miss Evans, il serait temps que vous progressiez.

Je m'avance sans mots dire pour récupérer mon devoir.

En fais, je suis indignée ! Comment est-ce possible que Potter qui passe son temps à s'amuser est d'aussi bonne note, alors que moi qui travaille tout le temps, il n'y a pas moyen qu je décroche au moins un effort exceptionnel ! C'est déprimant ! Et le pire : il n'y a que dans cette matière ! Quand je dis que c'est le prof !

- Miss Evans, lorsque je m'adresse à vous, j'apprécierais que vous me regardiez en face...

C'est cela charognard, ce que tu veux surtout, c'est voir la déception dans mes yeux !

Je plante mon regard dans les yeux de mon professeur.

- J'espère que vous pensez sérieusement à redresser votre moyenne dans ma matière !

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien, j'exige un améliorement prochain et si cela n'arrive pas, vous aurez des retenues !

De mieux en mieux !

- Je ferais de mon mieux professeur ! Affirmai-je avec toute la détermination hypocrite que je peux trouver.

Non, rectification, je fais déjà de mon mieux ! J'avais de très bonnes notes, avant que nous n'héritions de Mr Bartier ! J'étais même la première de la classe, et même si le prof était bizarre et un brin prétentieux, je ferais n'importe quoi pour le récupérer !

DDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG !

Ouf, voilà la fin du cour ! La fin de mon cauchemar ! Espérons que cette après midi soit mieux que ne l'a été la matinée ! Sinon, je risque la dépression ! Enfin, il n'y a pas de raison, au moins je n'ai pas eu à m'expliquer avec Potter c'est déjà ça et Amélie et Son' ont arrêtés de me harcelé à son sujet ! Comme quoi, dans chaque chose, on peut trouver un bien ! Enfin, je le crois...

Voilà, fini !

Ce chapitre n'a pas grande importance, mais je mourrais d'envie de l'écrire. Le prof de Lily existe vraiment ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dénonce ! lol Le prochain chap, dans quelques temps ! J'ai une tonne de choses à faire pendant les vacances, mais je ne cesse de penser à ce qui arriveras dans les prochains chaps ! Vous voyez, je ne vous oublis pas ! A bientôt !

---------------------------------------

Et donc, le prof de ce chapitre est inspiré d'une personne réelle (hélas !) qui je l'espère ne liras jamais cette fic !


End file.
